


Demon queen of LA

by Demeandbomba, Sarcastic chansaw (Demeandbomba)



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe, Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Heathers AU, Lucifer AU, im terrible at tagging
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26619232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Demeandbomba, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demeandbomba/pseuds/Sarcastic%20chansaw
Summary: Heather being dead just didn’t suit me, so here is a heathers/lucifer AUENJOY 💕Block chapters fixed and working on next chapter
Relationships: Chansaw - Relationship, Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar, Heather Chandler/Veronica Sawyer, Mcduke, heather/, heather/mazikeen
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	1. Meet the demon queen of LA

  
_“I just killed my best friend!, “and your worst enemy” “same difference!, oh god what do I do?” Unfortunately for Veronica it won’t be God that answered her call._

* * *

When Chandler died she was met with lucifer who offered her an opportunity to become a demon, “you see darling we’ve been watching you, ‘the demon queen of westerburg high’ lucifer expressed with his whole body, “time for you to prove it, come with me to hell, and you’ll become your true self” he held out his arm for her to take.

Chandler looked on and smiled, “sure, ill come and fix hell, you need a fresh new face, yours seems to be getting a bit old, you definitely look different than you do in the books” walking past him she turned around and asked him “well, what are you waiting for Lucy, show me my new home".

lucifer chuckled to himself and straightened his suit “well you are definitely interesting darling, I know a woman who you would get along with perfectly.

As they both made their way down to the underworld, chandler spoke “what does the devil think of revenge against the people who killed you?” Lucifer looked puzzled “you’ve been dead 5 minutes and your already thinking of revenge?, its like looking at a younger me, i like it” he wrapped his arm around her “you’ll have plenty of time for revenge, but for now, lets get you cleaned up, you still have that drain cleaner stuff on your teeth and face”

Chandler flinched, “don’t remind me, it cured my hangover though so not all bad” they both laughed as the wall collapsed for them to step through, chandler looked around at people being tormented and raised an eyebrow, “is this really what hells like?, seems a bit stereotypical to me”

“Why, I’m sorry my dear queen, shall we redecorate, or shall I let you stay with these degenerates for eternity”, he pointed to a group of people in ripped clothing and burns all over their bodies,

"Chandler snorted, “no thanks Lucy, I was just stating the obvious, I better be staying somewhere nice, since I’m basically becoming your assistant manger of hell”

“I seem to be regretting my decision to make you come to hell, alas, you’ll be here for a while so you’ll be staying where I usually stay, since I’m in the human world a lot, we’ll be barley seeing each other, ah! Here she is, mazikeen, my loyal assistant”

“Not your assistant anymore Lucifer, I’m a bounty hunter, much better pay if you ask me” turning to heather she grimaced “who’s the kid with the ratty robe” heathers mouth went dry as she looked at the women before her, she was beautiful, realising she was staring heather stopped and stepped back “sorry” was muttered weakly out of her mouth.

Lucifer laughed “finally, I’ve found something to shut you up for a while, maze here, is a demon, my right hand women demon if you must, since you call yourself the ‘demon queen’ your going to be spending a lot of time with her” looking at maze he gave her a stern look, “play nice Mazie”, he then left the girls alone, heather almost immediately wishing he’d came back, the tension was palpable and she was unsure what to do until the dark haired women spoke, “so, how did you die?, something exciting considering lucifers making you a demon”.

For the first time in her life?, death?, she was speechless, what was going on?, shuffling on her feet, heather finally looked up to see that maze had moved right in front of her, she felt manicured nails and a soft hand grip her chin and forced her to look at her, “I asked you a question princess”

“Oh er yeah I died, because some assholes gave me drain cleaner” heather finally spluttered out, maze let her go a bit too hard and heather fell against the wall, “are you serious?, you drank fucking drain cleaner, that’s pathetic”

Heather regained her composure and jumped from her position, “first of all, I’m not pathetic!,” “are you sure princess?, drinking drain cleaner sounds pretty pathetic to me, I’ve lived thousands of years, and that sounds like an awful way to die, l wouldn’t tell anyone, now, if you’ve stopped acting like a little bitch, come and follow me, we’ve got a lot of work to do” maze turned around and walked off, “what work?, you need to get me some clothes, I’m not doing anything without new clothes!”

Chandler followed maze reluctantly while also complaining, maze stopped and threw her dagger at her narrowly missing but grazing heather’s cheek, “what the fuck?!, you cant just do that!” “Your in hell princess, your dead, and you’ve got no friends here, so you better follow me and keep your mouth shut”.

“Fuck me gently with a chainsaw, she’s so hot”, heather muttered under her breath while trying to keep up with the taller girl in front of her “this is gonna be so much better than tater tots at lunch!”

* * *

“Mom come on” Veronica was exhausted, 4 years of college and a flight to LA later was all it took for Veronica to just want to collapse onto her new bed and lay there for at least 6 weeks, but her mother had insisted on coming with her to help her unpack and spend some time in la with her

“Veronica this place is beautiful, have you seen the pool outside? and the massive library?, I can’t believe your work gave you this” “yeah me neither, I’ll probably have to do some horrible reporting job though, but I'll do anything to keep this house, speaking of which, I’ve got to go to the office to meet everyone and get some assignments, are you okay here for a few hours?, “sure honey, ill be fine, you go and start your new life, she kissed her daughter on the cheek and Veronica smiled and made her way out of her new house, taking a breath she smiled

“I’m so glad I’ve left ohio behind, time to start a new, no more fucking heathers” if only she knew.

* * *

“Have you got bing?”

“Yes heather, I’ve got the fat cat that demands to be picked up at all times, why do we have it anyway” duke walked through the door with a struggling cat clinging to her, “don’t speak about my baby like that!, he’s my comfort animal”

McNamara smiled wide and picked bing from heathers arms, duke started sulking, “I thought I was your comfort person?”, “you are!, but bings my comfort animal, your my comfort person” Mac, threw herself at duke in a bear hug, “I can’t believe we have a house!, we can paint every room! And buy some cute furniture!” Duke smiled at her bubbly girlfriend, “we can start our new life baby, now, how about we go go and lay down” trying to drag Mac upstairs she stopped and looked at duke “really?, sex already, we’ve been unpacking all say”, “yes and while sex with you is amazing, I’m going to collapse, come on, now were out of that fucked up place of Ohio, we can start over"

They both smiled into their kiss and pulled apart when they heard bing shout at them from behind the couch, “that damned cat” mac lightly smacked duke on the arm “I can live with just the cat if you carry on”, “ah yes, I’m sure that cat will drive you to work and bring you food when you can’t be bothered cooking”,

“whatever lets just go upstairs”.


	2. Welcome back to the real world

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can chandler function in the real world?, probably not, but she’s gonna have fun finding out

“Fuck me! That hurt” chandler hissed as she pulled the dagger from her palm, “what the fuck is going on why can’t I do it?!” She snapped the dagger in annoyance earning a sigh from the sidelines

“You know chandler, we’ve been out here for 4 hours and you’ve broken 14 daggers, just get your fucking act together girl” mazikeen was sat upside down looking at chandler who was as red as the old scrunchie in her hair.

Maze noticed this, “also why do you still wear that scrunchie?, it’s been 6 years since you died, you’ve got some better clothes on than the robe you died in” chandler huffed as she finally got the dagger out and her wound started to slowly heal, looking down at her outfit, she smiled, she was no longer in her favourite robe, but some clothes of maze’s, they were some tight pants and tight leather shirt that really left nothing to the imagination, it was a definite change to what she was used too, but considering she was dead, she wasn’t given much of a choice, “well considering I’m in all black, I needed to keep something that still makes me, me, and my scrunchie is the closest thing I have” stretching her hand and making her way over to maze “plus it keeps this tangled mess of hair out of my face” brushing her hand through her hair, she grimaced after she realised what she’d just done

“ouch! Why did I do that?”, maze laughed and turned around from her position, standing in front of heather “because you’re pathetic remember?”

Smiling, heather said, “you didn’t think I was pathetic last night” wrapping her arms around maze’s neck, they kissed for a few moments before pulling apart reluctantly, “no, you were adequate”, “bitch” heather muttered under breath as maze sat back down and summoned another dagger,

“now come on, try again, all you have to do is move the dagger from my hand into yours, the most simple thing a demon can do heather”, rolling her eyes “yeah yeah whatever” she focused on the object in maze’s hand and willed it towards her, after a few moments it moved, and then immediately dropped onto the ground, “fuck this, I’m going back to bed!” Storming off, from behind her maze shrugged, “always with the dramatics”.

* * *

“So let me get the straight, 6 years ago you approached a girl when she dies and basically turned her into a demon, now your regretting your decision because she’s, and these are your words, _‘ten times worse than the devil and 3 times as feisty as maze”_ , Chloe looked on as Lucifer gripped the glass hard and finished it in one gulp, he then turned to her and spoke

“yep!, that’s pretty much it, she’s driving me crazy, and she’s sleeping with maze” he scrunched up his face at that, “I mean really, if maze was that desperate she could’ve continued sleeping with me”

“Hey!” Chloe smacked his arm “I don’t know about demons and angels but here in the human world that’s cheating, also, you realise you said she’s worse than the devil and you’re the devil?”

He sighed loudly, “I know, maze said about letting her run LUX for a while, I’d rather boil my testicles in acid than let that ‘demon’ anywhere near my precious club”

“Oh come on, your being dramatic, maybe, she’s a little stressed, I’ve never been but I imagine hell isn’t the most pleasant place to spend the rest of your teenage years, I’m guessing she’s what?, 23 now, yes, she's dead, but she might want some excitement, what’s the harm in letting her run the club for a while?”

Lucifer looked at Chloe like she’d just grown 2 heads, “well then how about I take charge of an investigation next time there’s a murder”

“What? No you can’t do that” “exactly, just like she can’t be the manager of LUX, like me, she’d ruin everything”

Chloe groaned, “you wouldn’t ruin it, you’d just put your special twist on it, but what I’m trying to say is that this is completely different, just give her a chance lucifer, if she ruins it, just get god to scold her or something, right, that’s something that can be done?”

“Getting my father involved would be worse for me than her, but fine, she gets one chance, if she messes it up, I'll make her death a living hell”

Chloe laughed out loud “what are you laughing at detective?”, “I’m sorry! It's just hearing the devil say ‘a living hell’, is something I thought I’d never hear”. “You do make me smile, come here”, they both met for a long kiss, “I could absolutely get used to this”.

* * *

“You really mean it!, I’m getting out of hell?!, hell yes” Heather jumped up and hugged Lucifer, who stood awkwardly and patted her on the back

“Yes yes, everyone’s happy, but before you actually have interactions with humans again, you’ll need to go and see Linda, she’s a therapist, I don’t know what emotional pain your hiding up there, but you need to get it all out before I let you out of hell, which you won’t get to do if you don’t pass Linda’s test, so come on"

She let him go and have a look “so I’ve gotta see a shrink and talk about my problems?, then I can leave hell?,” maze stepped behind chandler and kissed her ear, “don’t worry baby, I'll be there with you, we can tease Linda together”, lucifer sighed “maze stop trying to seduce our therapist”

“I don’t have to try, she comes to me very easily”. “Hmm maze the seductive demon, we get it, just take her to Linda, and try not to murder anyone on the way, apparently were being investigated by a reporter, so even though you’re a bounty hunter, they’ll still be suspicious” heather rolled her eyes, “is he always this annoying?”

“He’s normally pretty chill, maybe Chloe isn’t giving him any” Lucifer sighed “LA is not ready for you two”.

* * *

“So you're Linda?, hmm you are as pretty as maze described you”, heather sat down on the couch opposite the women in front of her

“Yep that’s me, so I’ve been told lucifer is letting you out of hell soon, yes?”, “yep, so if we could hurry this up, I don’t fancy spending any more time in these tight clothes, they don’t suit me”

Linda nodded and wrote some things down on her paper, “what are you writing?”

“nothing you have to worry about please, tell me more about these different clothes you want” 

Shrugging her worries away Heather continued, “well, in high school, I wore red, pretty much all the time, that was my thing, my red scrunchie is what gave me power, people saw me walking through the halls and they would disperse quickly, It was amazing, gosh I held so much power, then, two assholes made me drink drain cleaner”

“Wait, you willingly drank drain cleaner?” Chandler was shocked “no!, they basically forced me to do by appealing to my stubborn side, anyway that doesn’t matter, the trench coat kid is dead, thankfully he didn’t end up in hell with me, trench coat wearing bitch”

She slumped back into the couch and folded her arms, Linda looked and carried on talking “okay, what about the other person involved in your death?” Chandler sat up and smiled “Veronica sawyer, my best friend, she’s still alive, I think, she really killed 4 people, I wonder if she’s been caught, how great would that be? sure I’m dead but imagine her face in prison if I went to see her” chandler started laughing, “gosh I hope she’s in prison”

Linda questioned more “do you?” Chandler stoped laughing, “what do you mean ‘do I?, she fucking killed me and the two biggest assholes at westerburg, if she’s not in jail I hope she’s still suffering”

Linda smiled, “well, I think I’ve heard everything I need too”, “so I’m sane right?, I can stay up here yeah?”, “well actually, I don’t think your sane enough to even be in hell, never mind earth, but, I know you won’t take no for an answer, so yes I think your pretty safe to be on earth, just probably don’t hurt anyone okay?” Jumping up chandler smiled wide “thanks Linda, time to fuck up LA” running out of the room she ran into maze “were you listening?”, “obviously, so, can we go and cause havoc?”

They both kissed, “yes we can, now come on and lets get me my new clothes".

* * *

“I look hot, damn”, heather was looking at herself in the mirror, lucifer had given her a suit for her first night looking after his club.

“yes yes, you look good, now, I need to tell you, don’t drink all the alcohol, don’t sleep with any of the clients, and don’t, and I mean don’t. kill. anyone, you can at least maim them, anything else to talk about?

Chandler smiled and turned around “yes actually!, you know the two tall idiots with the homosexual feelings for each other but refuse to admit it, even when I once found them in a ‘compromising position?’”

lucifer looked puzzled “you mean the meat heads that came with you like a rubbish package deal?”, nodding she carried on “well, I want them to come up here too, I wouldn’t give them powers though, they would literally be the worlds downfall”

Lucifer was shocked “you want me to bring up some dead douches from hell, for why?” “Oh come on, it’ll be fun” she looked down momentarily “plus I kinda promised them they could have revenge on Veronica too, so, chop chop Lucy!, make with the two douches”, chandler sat down on the couch, “oooooh this is comfortable, I could get used to this”

Lucifer was dumbfounded, was this….. ‘girl’ really going to boss him around like this?, “fine they can come up, but they are your responsibility”, apparently he was, “they’ll be up in a few minutes”, getting close to her face he spoke “if they do anything wrong or they destroy my club, you’ll all be straight back to hell and ill have you piecing back together broken glass for eternity”, the demon in front of him smiled sweetly,

“Oh Lucy, always with the strange threats”, a voice suddenly boomed from behind them

“YOOOOOOOO, THE BOYS ARE BACK, hey snatch your looking good” Kurt tried hugging her but lucifer stopped him, “hey, that suits Italian, she doesn’t need boy slobber over it, speaking of which, if you two are going too function in the human world you’ll also need suits, two black suits appeared on the boys who instantly grumbled.

“chan!, why do we have to wear suits, why can’t we wear whatever we want?”

“Yeah man that sucks, let us wear something else” Lucifer threw the boys across the room and turned to heather, “are you sure these imbeciles are of any use to you?, or to us for that matter?”

Chandler again admired her new all red suit in the mirror and dark red lipstick, “yeah they’ll be fine, I’ve known them years, they take to things really well” at that moment Kurt had dropped a priceless urn that smashed all over the floor, rolling her eyes she spoke again, “they are imbeciles though”

Lucifer sighed and stormed out of the room, “good luck demon queen!, don’t fuck this up”.

Ram spoke first after a while “so what are we doing here, were still dead right?’ or what”, Chandler walked over to ram and kissed his cheek, “yes darling we’re all still dead, but I’ll be honest, I’ve never felt more alive”, now, I’ve already decided jobs for you to do, you ram will be a bartender, it’s basically what you used to do when you’d host parties only this time, you charge people and don’t punch the guy that pisses you off”

Ram smiled “yeah but he deserved it, piece of shit”, rolling her eyes she turned to Kurt trying to pick up the pieces of urn that he smashed, “Kurt, your gonna be a security guard, how does that sound, you get to beat people up that refuse to pay for their drinks”, he dropped the pieces of urn smashing them even more, “you serious!, hell yeah, can I punch them in the dicks?,” chandler narrowed her eyes at him “sure I guess?, if that’s really something you wanna do”, anyway, downstairs is where the party is, lets go and show this crowd how we do it, Ohio style”.

* * *

It was a Saturday night so LUX was very full, there were women dancing on tables, men doing shots, and some 3rd base action happening in the corner, heather looked on and made her way through the crowd to the bar.

“Hey ram hows it going tonight?”

“its been 4 hours and I’ve had kurt kick 5 people out for not paying their tabs, why do people come to bars if their not gonna pay”, chandler smiled, “look at you being all mature now, I was half expecting you to jump over the bar and strangle them”

Ram gave her a wide smile, “not tonight chan chan, maybe another time, hows everything going with you?”, she shrugged “nothing much, introduced myself to people, made out with that girl over there, everything’s going well” as she finished a guy pushed himself into her and splashed her blazer with alcohol, “a double voddkkkkkaaaa mate”, ram looked at the furious blonde

“I think you better apologise to the lady here dude, that blazers Italian made, devil knows what she’s gonna do to you now”, “oh ram, you flatter me”,

Turning to the drunk man, “Sir, I apologise for being in your way, please, let me shake your hand” the guy shrugged and held out his hand, heather took his hand and squeezed down hard, “ow you crazy bitch, what’s with the strong grip?”, “aw, do you feel emasculated?” Pulling him towards her, she snapped his hand, the man tried to mask his pain, she spoke again, “don’t you ever fucking push into me again, now, leave the club, and don’t come back until you’ve earned some respect”, she left go of him and pushed him to the ground, “Kurt!, come and take this trash outside!”, “will do snatch!”.

Chandler turned back to ram, who was cleaning glasses, “that my dear is how we handle things now”.

“Who’s the dork in the suit? only the managers wear suits”,heather turned to where maze was looking and walked over to her, “some weirdo if you ask me”, a brunette women was making her way awkwardly through the crowd, both women started to laugh at how clumsy she was being, but soon heather’s laughter died down when she heard the voice, “holy shit, this is going to be so easy”, “what?” Maze asked, “Nothing, I’ll be right back baby”, she kissed maze hard and separated quickly as heather followed the women to the back of the bar where she was headed, “keep the club running!”.


	3. “Hey murderer”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chansaw time! Everyone 
> 
> It’s mature, not really mature but enough, ya know?
> 
> Enjoy! 💕

Chandler watched from the corner of the bar as her best friend and murderer awkwardly asked for a drink, of all the clubs in the world she had to come into this one, why was she wearing a bloody suit in a club, yeah sure, she had one on, but that’s just because Lucifer insisted her on having one to ‘keep up appearances’, “sorry!”.

heather was brought out of her train off thought by Veronica spilling her drink while looking straight at her, “no way”

She walked up to Veronica and smiled. “Hey murderer, you look like you’ve seen a ghost, something the matter?”, Veronica was stunned, what was happening?, was she seeing things?, there’s no way this was heather, she watched heather die!, right?, before she knew it the women who she thought was heather, grabbed her hand and pulled her into another room and pushed her against the wall, looking around the room, Veronica saw a small bar, and not much else, looking back at heather.

“Ronnie, its so good to see you, you’ve aged beautifully, what’s your secret?, I’ve been in hell the last 6 years and let me tell you its not good for the skin, obviously being dead doesn’t do any good either, but I’m rambling, tell me, how have you been”, heather smiled

“I think I’ve had too much to drink”, Veronica blurted out, still in shock over what the hell was happening, “or maybe not enough darling, I seem to remember you having at least 5 drinks before you vomited over my brand new red heels at that Remington party, and you’ve only had 1 drink tonight”,

Ronnie stepped back until her back collided with a wall, “is this real?” Chandler sighed, “this is taking too long, yes Ronnie I’m real, I was made a demon by Lucifer himself, yes I’m wearing an Italian made suit which really shows off my body well, right? And finally, a question for you” she started while reaching over to the left of Veronica for two glasses and a bottle of whiskey, pouring the whiskey, she continued “why do you have a suit on in a club Ronnie, where’s the sexy dress I know your hiding in some dingy apartment somewhere in LA?”

Veronica grabbed the glass from heathers hand and downed the glass in one go, she regretted the decision when she started coughing at how strong it was.

“fuck me what is that?” “A sipping whiskey Veronica, gosh do I have still have to teach you everything from beyond the grave” Ronnie looked puzzled “you said gosh?, I still think I’m dreaming but, don’t you normally say god or Jesus Christ”.

Chandler downed her alcohol the same as Veronica but kept a straight face “not anymore, the big man upstairs doesn’t appreciate us using his name in vain or something, plus Lucifer doesn’t like it when we reference his dad so, because I don’t want any interruptions I’ll be a good girl and refrain from using his name, you on the other hand, can say it as much as you like, especially later” heather winked and her eyes turned black, making Veronica jump, chandler mentally sighed ‘for fucks sake, really, at a time like this?’

Looking back at Veronica she shook her head, “oh sorry, my eyes do that when I feel…..Exhilarated, ya know what I mean?”

Veronica swallowed hard “erm no not really, are we sure I’m not dreaming”

“Aw you dream of me? that’s cute, but no it’s all very real, I’m real, you wanna see what I can do as a demon?”, she let Veronica go against the wall and move backwards

Veronica regained some kind of control and brushed herself off, “actually heather no I don’t, I don’t care what you are now, your still dead to me, and always will be, now move out of my way so I can carry on my work on this filth filled club”

Chandler bowed her head and waved her hand to the door opening it “of course miss sawyer, don’t let me keep you from your job, please, ask away any questions you have”, “what?”

“Oh come on Veronica, I thought you were a reporter, come on, ask me if I know any reason as to why people are disappearing or why there’s so much cocaine being sent here every week, you know, the regular questions”. Veronica walked past heather”

“go on Veronica, oh and by the way, the room to your left is where the coke is, if you wanted to pep yourself up a bit”, Veronica turned around “demon or not, your still a fucking bitch”

Veronica shouted behind her to heather, chandler’s eyes turned red and she growled, Veronica looked shocked but then ran out of the room even quicker, chandler shook her head, “why must she make me growl, I feel like a bloody dog”.

Heather burst through the door to her room but stopped when she saw maze “who the fuck is this and why is he naked”

“we were about to get know each other very well, I’m guessing you don’t wanna join?”, chandler stared her down

“oooohhhh someone’s _angry_ angry tonight”, looking at the guy next to her she pushed him “go on collect your clothes, I’ve no time for you tonight”, the man quickly moved and picked his clothes up while running out of the room while Chandler watched him go

“so, what happened?” Heather sat down and took her blazer off, maze moved behind her and heather stroked the legs that wrapped around her torso from behind.

“I just met the lovely reporter who’s trying to close us down”

“And you killed them?” Maze looked excited “no I didn’t kill her, she’s the bitch that killed me” maze brought heather back into a hug “oh heather, I bet that was awful, do you want me to kill her, I can make it look like an accident, just say the word” Maze pulled her knives out and started spinning them

“No Mazie I don’t want her dead, I want her to suffer, she killed me, she deserves to be unhappy, I was hoping she was in jail, guess I can’t have everything” she paused and sat back into maze and closed her eyes, “she did look good, in fact she looked really fucking hot”, maze gripped heathers side hard enough to leave marks

Heather raised her eyebrow but kissed her neck, to relax her ”I kinda like it when your jealous”

Maze stopped gripping her so hard, “I’m not jealous, just a little worried that your having feelings for her when she’s trying to shut us down”

Heather turned around and straddled maze, wrapping her arms around her neck, “I can handle her maze, it’ll be fine, I’ll be honest, I nearly had her, but she’s gotten stubborn since high school, she used to listen to me so easily, kinda like the other heathers”

maze stopped her, “wait there were more of you?”, “just two, we were the eagles, I was the almighty, we were flying high above the rest of those dorks in school, I kinda miss it”, she sighed sadly, “hey you’re a demon now, think of all the amazing things that’ll happen, plus living for thousands of years is great, sure it gets annoying, but fun none the less”

“for a thousand year old being, your pretty flexible though”

Maze smiled “really, I’m trying to cheer you up and you're talking about sex?”

Heather started kissing her neck, “well, you were about to sex with that guy when I walked in so why don’t we do it now?”

Trailing her hands down maze’s body she was stopped by her hands, “as much as I would love too Lucifer would berate me if he found out you were distracted rather than looking after the club”,heather groaned, “fuck the club, there’s nothing to look after, everyone’s either drunk or grinding on each other, some are high, and Kurt will throw anyone out that gets too difficult”

Heather continued her motions on her neck, “come on, I’ll have you moaning my name so quickly”, maze chuckled, “please princess, I’d be lucky if you ever ate me out, maybe 3 times in the last 6 years”

“Why don’t you shut up darling, and let me continue" Maze rolled her eyes but let her continue

“Snatch! We got a problem!” Kurt burst into the room, disturbing the girls, heather growled again, “what is it Kurt? Kinda in the middle of something here”

“There’s some guy at the bar refusing to leave and rams trying really hard not to smash his face”

Heather got up from maze who groaned at the loss of contact, and stood in front of Kurt

“Aww you scared your boyfriends gonna get injured” “he’s not my boyfriend we kissed one time”

“I walked in on you giving him head at a party, which I then covered for you saying we had a threesome”

Kurt looked down, “come on man you said you wouldn’t mention that again” standing in front of him heather held his chin up with her fingers, “don’t worry darling, I promise I won’t tell a living soul”

“What about maze over there?”

“She's not living Kurt, anyway let’s go and sort this douchebag out” turning back to look at maze, “don’t you dare move from where you are, don’t touch yourself either, you're good at doing that too” “good luck chandler!”, maze shouted from the couch.

* * *

Looking in the mirror Heather straightened her suit and reapplied her dark red lipstick, _‘I wonder if Veronicas still here, she’s probably making a fool of herself, if this drunk asshole has gone near her, I’ll kill him, only I can torture her, and I will do_ ’, making her way through the corridor that opened to the back of the bar, coming around the corner she was met with ram who had a fistful of this guys shirt

“Hey ram, what’s the problem honey? Let the poor man go, what’s his damage?”

Ram looked at chandler and reluctantly let him go, “your lucky she’s here you prick” he went to the other end of the bar leaving chandler alone with him

Heather put on her best happy face and started talking to the man “hey man, I think you’ve had a little too much, so how about I take you to another room, so you can sober up a bit okay?” The man looked the blonde up and down, making her cringe slightly, it had been a while since a guy looked at her like that and she was not impressed, "yeah, th-that sounds cool” he hiccuped out, chandler rolled her eyes and walked off to the other side of the club, the man followed closely behind.

Veronica was still here, she wasn’t happy about it but here she was none the less, she needed something to send back to her boss, so far all she had was the cocaine that Heather mentioned, she also had the fact that heather was now a demon?, apparently, great, just when she thought she got rid of the heathers, the fucking red demonic bitch is also in LA, she was brought out of her thoughts by a flash of a red flash marching past the table she was sat at, closely followed a very drunken man struggling to keep up properly,

 _‘hmm I wonder where she’s going I might as well have a look, maybe I’ll finally have something to report back'_ Veronica finished the remainder of her drink, slammed the glass down and moved towards the door that chandler went through, when she got through the door she closed it, and it made a louder noise than expected making heather turn around suddenly, instead of looking shocked she smiled

“oh Veronica honey I’m so glad you’re here, I was just about to entertain our guest here, he’s had a little too much to drink, so I was gonna sober him up a little"

Turning to the man who had been staring at her ass the entire time, she lifted his chin with her fingers and spoke again “I’m gonna blindfold you, if you behave we’ll give you a special treat, okay?”

“oh yeah I’ll behave sweetheart”, chandler smirked and pulled a blindfold from her back pocket, putting it around the guys eyes her smile faltered, finally looking at Veronica again, she walked over to her

“I didn’t think you’d still be here Ronnie, did you find the cocaine?, great stuff isn’t it? it’s great as a demon because it literally will not kill me, you know, because I’m dead”

Veronica stoped her “what are you going to do to the guy heather? I could report you for endangering a citizen”

Heather raised her eyebrows, “report me seriously?, come on Veronica, you used to have a sense of humour, why are you being a dick about it”

She looked on as heather pulled a knife out from somewhere, “woah! where did that come from”

“I’m full of surprises Ronnie, you should know that”, swiping the knife across Veronica’s jaw chandler’s eyes darkened again, “now, let’s have some fun with the douche over there, shall we?”

Veronica knew she should’ve left, but for some stupid unknown reasons she didn’t, instead, for some reason she felt compelled to stay and listen, and she nodded her head, making heather smile wide

“There she is, my personal lap dog, always listening to me, coming to my every beck and call, my sweet ronica” circling Veronica and placing her lips next to her ear, she pushed the knife into her hand, “how about we bring that killing instinct back to you that you had in high school shall we?”

Nodding again Veronica gripped the knife and walked over to the man, who had fallen asleep, typical drunk, but stopped why was she doing this again? after a few moments heather pushed past her and grabbed the knife “for the love of all hell you're taking too long!”

She plunged the knife deep into the guys calf, earning a blood curdling scream from the man that made Veronica cringe, ripping the bandana from the guys face heather grabbed hold of his chin

“If you ever fucking come in here again and refuse to pay for drinks or try to hit on me with that ugly fucking face of yours you’ll get a lot worse than a stab to the leg, you understand?” the man quickly nodded his head and heather pulled the knife from his leg, “good, now get out” pushing him the man limped out of the room leaving a shell shocked Veronica and a smiling heather alone

“What the fuck have you done?!” Veronica finally spluttered out, “I don’t understand why your being a bitch about it Veronica”

“heather!, you literally just killed a man for not paying for his drinks, seems a bit much”

Heather sighed “I didn’t kill him I just stabbed him in his leg so he wouldn’t be able to walk for a while, he won’t be coming in here trying to get free drinks anymore will he?"

Veronica sighed “I can’t believe they let you out of hell, you’re a psycho”

“Really, you gave me drain cleaner, shot ram and basically blew up Jesse James but this, is what you call psychotic?, grow up sawyer, this is the real world it’s eat or be eaten now”

backing Veronica up against the door Heather spoke again, “I do so hope this doesn’t get reported Ronnie Lucifer wouldn’t want this place shut down and trust me you don’t want the devil to hurt you, or maze for that matter, she’ll gut you like a fish, it is hot to watch when she does it though, in all honesty, your much safer here with me, just like in high school, I could’ve protect you but nope you had to fuck the trench coat kid when you could’ve fucked me instead”

She closed the gap between them, chandler placing a kiss on her neck, “you were always my favourite Ronnie, was I yours?” placing her hand on her waist, under her blazer, she rubbed circles there, Veronica was shocked, what was happening?, why was she letting heather this close?, why hadn’t she screamed for help, why hadn’t anyone burst through the door because they saw a guy with blood spewing from his leg?, all good questions that went unanswered as she felt lips on her own

“stop thinking so much baby” heather whispered against her mouth, “let it happen”

before Veronica could speak heathers lips were back on hers, soft at first but then her other hand gripped her hair and Veronica let out a small moan opening her mouth letting heather's tongue in, Veronica finally kissed back hard and fast, making heather smile, she gripped chandler’s blazer and pulled her closer, now both women had their hands on each other, both fighting for dominance, heather gained the upper hand when she pinned Veronica’s arm above her head, moving her lips down to her neck she smiled, “I always knew I was your favourite eagle”, this elicited a groan from Veronica, “fuck heather” chandler let go of her arm and loosened her grip on her hair “take off your blazer Ronnie”, Veronica quickly shed her blazer and started working on the buttons to her shirt all while heather sucked on her neck leaving dark purple marks, she stopped her motions to watch her undress, when she finally took her shirt off she felt heathers hands grip her body, she raised her eyebrow at what was just below her rib cage, a rose, just a simple rose tattoo the only colour being the petals which were a blushed red, very similar to chandlers blazer colour

“A tattoo Ronnie? My my, you really have changed, she lowered herself to kiss the rose and Veronica blushed deep.

“You got any other tattoos, a piercing maybe, nipple piercings are all the range right now, let’s see if you do shall we” before Veronica could respond Heather was un hooking her bra and throwing it across the room somewhere, looking back

“ah well, no piercings” using her hands she pinched the girls nipples, earning another moan from Veronica, heather lowered her head again and took one of her nipples into her mouth, she sucked for a bit while her other hand continued pinching the other nipple, Veronica had a death grip on heathers hair, each time heather sucked a little harder Veronica pulled her hair and that was the cycle, heather finally let go of her nipple with a pop, and moved to the other nipple repeating the same routine as before Veronica gently pushed Heather from her body, making the demon growl softly

“What’s the problem pillowcase?” Heathers lips were swollen and her hair out of place due to Veronicas grip, “I have a boyfriend” She didn’t mean to shout but she should absolutely not be doing this

Heather cocked her head to the side, _‘time to try this desire thing’_ “tell me Veronica, what is it you truly desire?” Veronica furrowed her eyebrows at heather, “erm I guess to just be happy and healthy, why?”

Heather sighed “it didn’t fucking work” she whispered to herself, “what?” Veronica asked

“it doesn’t matter darling but now you’ve killed the mood by telling me you have a boyfriend, such a shame really, I could’ve made you cum more than he ever has”

“actually I cum all the time bitch”

heather chuckled “your still the same when you lie, so defensive, so how’d you two meet, was it love at first sight?, did he reach for a can of soup the same time as you, and then did you bond over your love for broccoli and cheddar? come on, tell your dead best friend how it happened"

Veronica huffed looking around for her bra, chandler clicked her tongue “looking for this?” she held up the blue fabric

“Answer my question Ronnie, how did you and this Prince Charming meet?”

Ronnie sighed, “it’s Dwight, from school”, she just managed to get the words out when chandler burst out laughing

“Are you fucking serious?! the hipster dork, Veronica I thought you had standards I can’t believe I almost fucked you when that touched you”

“Just give me back my bra, this shouldn’t of happened and I’m going home”

she went to get her bra from heathers hand but instead got pushed back into the chair that occupied the drunk guy from before “I don’t think we were done talking darling, do you?”

Veronica rolled her eyes, “just let me go home to my boyfriend chandler” Heather huffed “ugh you know how mundane that sounds, if you didn’t stop me before you would’ve been having the greatest time of your life with me, my tongue is amazing, I think it got longer when I was made a demon, you wanna find out?”

Veronica gulped, “no I don’t”, chandler hummed “you know I can read body language too? the way you squeezed your thighs together when I mentioned my tongue and the way your breath got hitched, you want me” she was now towering over Ronnie looking over her body, chandler sighed “but alas, if you don’t wanna fuck me tonight, fine, we will though just give it time but let’s discuss something important, why the fuck did you kill me?”. Ronnie sighed, ‘great, now I have to relive my high school trauma’.

* * *

“Maze where’s Heather?! she’s meant to be taking care of the club but she’s not here”

Lucifer burst through the door and maze casually flipped him off, “I’m sure she’s fine, the club hasn’t burnt down and no ones died” sitting down Lucifer narrowed his eyes at maze, “and yet, I saw a guy outside holding his leg because apparently ‘some crazy blonde bitch stabbed me in the leg and threatened me’ so maze, where’s chandler?”

“She went downstairs to handle that guy because he wouldn’t pay for drinks” Lucifer sighed “great, I have another you on my hands well, time to let her know who’s really in charge”.

* * *

“Wait, so let me get this straight, you didn’t actually mean to kill me?, you were making out on my kitchen counter and accidentally grabbed the cup with drain cleaner in it? how are you that dense?”

“Hey!, you’re the one who drank it because JD challenged you” Heather had given Veronica her bra back and now they were both sat on the floor and Heather was smoking a blunt she made before, looking over at Veronica she extended her hand, “you sure you don’t want any?”

“No, you’ve probably laced it with something that’ll kill me”

“dude chill it’s just weed and maybe a little cocaine, but other than that it’s pretty standard”

Ronnie rolled her eyes, but grabbed the blunt from chandler’s hand, taking a long drag she gave a long sigh after it

“it’s been a long while since I’ve smoked weed”

“Well as your resident demon queen, welcome back to bad decisions now, enough of this sentimental bullshit, you wanna fuck now?”

Veronica jumped up, “no Heather I still have a fucking boyfriend and I’m pretty sure this is still a fevered dream”

Heather stood up and folded her arms “your dream, my fucking nightmare” walking past Veronica she opened the door, turning back “you might wanna put some clothes on V, there’s some leeches in this club”, she winked and left Veronica alone with her thoughts she rolled her eyes and went to take something from her pocket, her eyes widened when what she was looking for wasn’t there, ‘that bitch she’s taken my phone!’.

“Oh Veronica, your password hasn’t changed since school, such a pillowcase” swiping through her phone she found messages from her work,

Text message: Jerry to Veronica sent 23:36  
Jerry: there’s been some problems happening at the LUX nightclub, see what you can find out, it’s ran by Lucifer Morningstar, claims he’s the devil, someone with a screw loose more like, text back with anything you find out

‘Boring!’ Chandler thought, ‘let’s see what this boyfriend of hers is doing’, looking at then next message thread it had a heart and baby written next to it

Text message: baby 💖 to baby❤️  
Veronica: hey honey I’m working late tonight, don’t wait up for me, just think of me and when you wake up I’ll be right there cuddling you and showering you with kisses xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Chandler refused to read the other messages, “that was sickening Ronnie” closing the phone she put it in her pocket, at that moment she heard “heather Elizabeth chandler!, your needed at the front of the bar, your absence hasn’t gone unnoticed, come now and I won’t make your life a living hell” it was lucifers voice speaking over the microphone, the music continued and heather cringed, “oh fuck me, if the night couldn’t get worse, take me back to fucking hell”.


	4. Re-introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An old friend/enemy?, makes a reappearance, poor chandler

“Oh here she is, miss almighty, do sit down princess I bet your swept off your feet?”

Heather sat down next to Lucifer, “piss off Lucy, I’m not in a good mood” taking the drink that ram put in front of her, she downed it in one gulp, slamming the glass down and signalled to ram for another one, “keep em coming Gaylord”

“dude I’m not gay”

“Whatever”, Lucifer butted in “so my dear demon, where the bloody hell were you?”

Heather looked up at him “to be honest Lucy, I tried to get my best friend/murderer to kill the drunk guy but she took too damn long and then we had a moment, there I was, kissing my way down her body, she was loving it, I could basically smell the arousal coming off of her, then bang!” she slammed the glass down and this time it shattered “she says she’s got a fucking boyfriend, I had her”

Lucifer grabbed her arm. “hey now I may not have a lot of empathy for people silly problems, but if you smash another glass, I’ll smash one over your head”

She calmed down at this “so, your murderer is here? why not kill her instead of making a fuss and then complaining to me about it?”

“as I told maze, I don’t want her dead I want her to suffer, or to fuck me maybe both, she’s grown up hot, like really hot, she looked good enough to eat, which I nearly did” if I mess with her a little more I’ll have her”

Lucifer rolled his eyes, “this seems like a very high school mentality you have” “no it’s not or maybe it is, I don’t know, all I know is that I the women I thought killed me on purpose didn’t kill me on purpose she just grabbed the wrong cup”

Lucifer got up and put his hands on her shoulders “Okay darling, you’ve had a long night, go and get some rest, sleep for the whole day then back here tomorrow night, start fresh, but stay in the bloody club will you?”

Heather turned to look at him, “who knew the devil had a heart, I won’t let you down again, and I promise no more stabbings, unless they really deserve it” “that’s my girl, now go, upstairs and sleep it off”.

“Sleep well chan chan” she kissed ram on the cheek “thank you honey, enjoy the rest of your night”

Heather collapsed onto her bed with a groan, her plan to get revenge on Veronica hadn’t worked, her plan to get laid when her plan to get revenge hadn’t worked, and she isn’t someone to satisfy herself, why should she do it when she could get someone else too, if she wasn’t dead already she’d probably wish for it right now “alright, day one was bad but not terrible, I got to scare some clients, made kurt and ram useful for once in their lives, stabbed a guy and threatened him” she sat up against the pillows, “on the other hand, I saw Veronica and didn’t immediately kill her, instead, tried getting her to kill the guy, nearly fucked her against a wall because apparently I’m a lesbian that wants to sleep with my best friend/murderer, oh wait!, she didn’t murder me or at least, didn’t mean too, great, now I feel bad for spending 6 years thinking of all the torture I was gonna put her through, how dare she make me feel things”, she slumped down into her pillows, “maybe I should go and see Linda again, not like I’ve got anything better to do later" at that, she heard a buzzing noise

Veronicas phone!, oh was she gonna have some fun now. Pulling out the phone she saw baby❤️, answering the phone she was met with “listen demon bitch, you better return my phone to me right now or I’m gonna come over there and kick your ass”

Giving a light chuckle heather said “ah Veronica, why didn’t you stay at the club, I could’ve given your phone back, I honestly didn’t mean to take it, it must’ve just fallen into my hand”

“yeah right, it was in my inside pocket on my trousers, how did you even do that?”, heather smiled and licked her lips, “well, remember when I kissed your rose and was sucking and pinching your nipples?” she heard Veronica's breath hitch, she smiled and continued “well you were distracted, so it was just so easy to do so, why don’t you come back over and I’ll give you your phone back, not in a dingy room in the back of the bar though, the third door on your left as you walk in, all the way upstairs Ronnie and you’ll find me, this bed is so lonely with no one in it, you’ll love it Veronica, queen size, a mattress you just sink into, and a grand piano, you love playing the piano right?”

“Just stop Heather I’ll come and get my phone tomorrow night, nothing is gonna happen though, I just want my phone then I’ll be leaving straight away, no funny business”

heather smiled, “absolutely no funny business, I promise, see you Ronica” she put the phone down and lay down on her bed, looking at the phone again she noticed the time 6am, ‘hmm I know demons don’t need sleep, but a quick nap wouldn’t hurt”

* * *

“Hey duke!, how was your day at work baby?” Heather duke had only just walked through the door and was already being jumped by her bubbly girlfriend, both girls started laughing, “awe babe, can I always come home to this?”

She gently placed Mac down, “only when I have days off work, so maybe like twice a week, so appreciate them!” “Oh I will”, they kissed for a while when a noise broke them apart, it was their cat bing, _*meow_ *

“He’s almost as needy as you babe” Mac gave her one last kiss on her nose and went to feed the shouting cat, duke smiled, “your just perfect you know that?” Mac blushed “stop saying that I’m going red”, “okay, just for today though, anyway, you got any plans tonight?”

Mac smiled, “yes actually, me and that girl Ella who helps me at the shelter sometimes are gonna go to the nightclub LUX, you wanna come with?”, duke sighed, “I’d love too but I’ve got loads of paper work” she pouted and Mac gave her a quick kiss, “it’s okay, I probably won’t stay long, been a while since I’ve gone out anywhere”

Duke lifted her head, “hey, you enjoy yourself, you deserve it, and I promise I’ll come out next time, we’ll really show LA how we Ohio girls party, now go, get dressed, make yourself look even more beautiful, of that’s possible, and go and have fun”, they kissed again, “okay, I’m gonna wear that short yellow dress, really stand out in the crowd”

“Nice, I like that dress” she winked, “I know, don’t worry, the only person allowed to rip it off is you” duke blushed, “just go will you”.

* * *

“Greetings and salutations red”

Heather jumped from her bed at the voice and brought out her knives and pointed them, ready to attack whoever was in her room

The person chuckled “oh Heather, always with the threats, why can’t we just be friends, we have the same things in common”

Heather snarled under her breath, “how the fuck did they let you out of whichever hole you crawled out off?”

“I could ask you the same question” she cut them off, “listen bitch, I don’t have time for you, why don’t you leave me alone”, “how about I make you a hangover cure, won’t that be delicious?”, chandler growled and had him pinned against the wall, knife at his throat and a darkness in her eyes, “kinky chandler, unfortunately I’m not here for sex, maybe another time though”

She pressed the knife into his neck a little harder, making him laugh “oh come on heather, we’re both dead you know that won’t do anything”

“yeah, but it’ll make me feel better knowing I got to slit your throat Jesse James”, she slid the knife across his throat and waited for the blood to poor out, but nothing, she looked disappointed,

“damn, I was hoping for a full on splatter, oh well, you have a hole there now, that’ll do” backing up and going to the small bar, she pulled out two glasses and a bottle of champagne, popping the cork she poured it into the two glasses, handing one to JD he smirked, she snarled in response, “well a toast, to being dead and yet still causing havoc in the real world”, they both clinked their glasses and took a drink, after some small silence chandler spoke again

“so dickweed, where have you been?, some small circle of hell I don’t know about?, is it only exclusive to those completely out of their fucking minds”

“actually yeah it was, I’m sorry you didn’t make it there, they were really missing their leader down there” rolling her eyes she took another drink, “yeah yeah whatever, where have you been really?”, he put his drink down and sat on the couch

“I’ve been in heaven, god made me an angel”

“fuck off, no you aren’t, your literally the last person that needs to be an angel!”

He smiled “well it seems that god has taken a liking to me, he approached me when I died and said I would make a wonderful asset to heaven” he got up and started slowly moving towards her, she slowly started backing up “and you know what that means don’t you?, it means my sweet chandler”

chandler’s back hit the wall and he put his arm against it, “that you have to listen to me, I know all about you being a demon, where you’ve been for the past 6 years and I know that you know, that angels can very easily kill a demon, since you don’t have a soul you would leave this realm forever, never to return, you don’t want that do you red?, I’m sure Veronica won’t miss you though, she seems to have her life together, and you don’t seem to handling your death very well, I can see it in your eyes”

Heather growled loud making JD falter slightly, “you leave Veronica alone, she’s mine!”

She pushed him hard making him fly across the room, _‘damn my demon powers must be coming in properly now, hell yeah’_ , she was across the room in seconds and grabbed hold of him lifting him from the ground, “I don’t care what you are now, I don’t care that you have god on your side, all I know is that your as dead as me as you were when we were both alive, so get out of my house”

JD relented and nodded his head, Heather let him down she smiled as he was spluttering a little, her grip must’ve been a little harder than she thought, good, “all right red I get it, no mood to talk, I’ll be back though, a demon needs an angel by their side, see you soon doll”, he disappeared in a flash and she threw her glass across the room shattering it on the wall.

“Lucifer!, get your ass in here right now!”, she shouted into the void and not a minute later the king of hell appeared, “do I have to remind you we don’t live in ancient times and you could’ve just called?”

“yes, but shoutings so much better, now, why has your father made JD an angel?, he’s literally a murderer! he should be in hell and I should be the one with the fire whip, constantly whipping him until he’s nothing but bone”

“we don’t have fire whips in hell” “well why the hell not?” Lucifer sighed, “because we’re not a bloody stereotype chandler, just tell me what happened”

She sat down trying to be calm, “okay, I was asleep because you know, it’s been a long night, anyway, I heard someone talking and I jumped up ready to cut them into small pieces and I find out it’s JD, the dickface of westerburg, so then we talk and I cut his throat, no blood because he’s dead but it was still satisfying to do and then it turns out your dad made him an angel??, I thought he was meant to be a voice of reason or a good judge of people, apparently fucking not”

Lucifer was stunned “my father made someone an angel?, hmm interesting”

heather looked exhausted “can you stop with these cryptic sentences, just tell me what to do, I don’t want him near me……or Veronica, he used her when we were all alive, I’m not letting it happen again”, she tried her best to hold back tears, whispering “I won’t let it happen again”

Lucifer grabbed her into a hug, “hey, listen, I will see to it that he doesn’t come near you, if he does, you tell maze to use the demon daggers or the flaming sword, whatever you prefer, okay?”, she sniffed back the tears and regained her composure, “okay, right well, I’m gonna sleep for a little longer than back to work later” she moved from his arms and lay back down on her bed, Lucifer looked over her, “are you sure you’ll be okay”, she nodded, “okay, just remember, you’re a badass demon now, you don’t take shit from anyone, see you soon my dear, also no telling maze, she’s fiercely protective of you, father would have my head if she stormed into heaven without an invitation” this made heather laugh “I promise, no telling the bounty Hunter I was scared”.

* * *

“Are you sure about this Ella, it’s been a while since I’ve been to a party, especially without duke”, the brunette coiled next to Mac and linked their arms together, “it’ll be so much fun!, plus I know the owner Lucifer, he’s great don’t know whether he’s here tonight but anyway maze will be here and she knows me, so come on!”

Mac shrugged but let Elle take her hand and drag her through the doors, her ears were met with bass that Mac wasn’t used to anymore, she hadn’t been to a party since her last with the other heathers, she refused to go out after heather’s suicide, saying it was wrong to do so when they all entered a party and all left together as a team, and it wouldn’t be the same without them all together, but it’d been 6 years now, surly she’d be fine now, before heather could properly look around, Ella grabbed her arm and pulled her to the bar, “cmon, I get free drinks here” both girls bounced up to the bar.

Ella nodded for the bartender, “so, what’s your poison?, vodka, rum, cocktails, ooh how about this new thing?”

Ella reached for the menu and read it “a red heather, it’s got strawberries, vodka, and pomegranate juice, apparently a new drink by the manager called heather chandler, cool!, I hope she gives us free drinks since she’s new”

Mac froze “Did you say heather chandler?, are you sure that’s what it says?”

Ella gave her the paper, “yeah, look, there’s a picture of her too, she’s really pretty” mac gasped looking at the picture, “oh my god”

“What?, what’s wrong?” Mac sat down on the chair behind her, “nothing it’s just, she looks like the heather chandler I knew in high school, she was my best friend, but she committed suicide because the pressure to be popular was too much” she shook her head “but it’s probably just a coincidence, she does look pretty, lets go and charm her, see if we can get those free drinks”

Ella cheered and they both mixed in with the crowd, Mac was hoping it was just a coincidence, it had to be, heather killed herself, right?, they were about to find out when said heather chandler was sat at a booth with maze, “there’s maze, hey maze!”

Ella shouted making both girls turn to look at them, maze slipped from chandler’s body reluctantly and went to hug the excited brunette, “hey Ella, it’s been a while, been to any murder scenes recently”

Ella laughed, “nope, people just aren’t dying anymore, just been putting old bones back together, what about you?, done any bounty hunting” maze sighed, “no, no one needs anyone killing, plus I’m too busy with my girl here, she’s a real firecracker”

Chandler stood behind maze and kissed her ear, “talking about me I see darling, why don’t you introduce me” holding out her arm to the smaller girl she smiled, “hi, I’m heather chandler, the new manager, and maze’s plaything” they shook hands and Ella looked back at heather Mac, “heather meet my friend Heather, that’s gonna be weird, I’ll just call you red and you yellow, ya know because your both wearing colours” her and maze laughed while Chandler stared directly at Mac who was stood mouth agape “fuck me gently with a chainsaw, if it isn’t heather McNamara, one of my best friends from high school, come here babe give me a hug”

she marched up to Mac and pulled her into a big hug,”I thought you said she committed suicide?”, Ella looked confused, chandler laughed, “oh no that wasn’t me, that was another blonde girl, country club Courtney right?” Mac was flustered “erm yeah sure I must’ve got them both mixed up , sorry Heather” “no worries Mac, now come on, let’s all sit down, and enjoy some time together, I have a feeling it’s gonna be a fun night”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow on tumblr at @hope-you-brought-kneepads-bitch 
> 
> Writings getting better, don’t worry we’ll get back to full chansaw soon 
> 
> ENJOY💓


	5. Lets have some fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chansaw + drinking? What could go wrong? 
> 
> Kinda a filler chapter, the next chapter will actually advance the story, but enjoy none the less 💕

It had been around an hour since the girls sat down together, maze had gotten drinks in and now maze and Ella were chatting away about some murder scene they both attended, chandler moved towards a still shell shocked Mac who was nursing her rum and coke, “I thought I’d get you rum and coke, you know, for old times sake”

Mac nodded and gave a weak smile, chandler smiled “come on I’ll explain everything” she grabbed macs arm and they both slid away from the booth unnoticed, walking through the crowd Mac had a little time to think _‘what the fuck was going on?, how was heather here?, she saw her at her own funeral!, she looked pretty dead there at least, now she’s in a suit with the blazer undone and her wild locks cascading down her back, looking very much alive’_ she was brought out of her thoughts when she was pushed into a bathroom.

“Everyone out now!” Chandler shouted to the few girls that were in there, the girls scrambled out and she faced Mac, “okay so, long story short, I died, no it wasn’t suicide, jd and Ronnie gave me drain cleaner and passed it off as me committing suicide, when I died I met Lucifer, you know, the devil, he’s nicer than people think, he made me a demon, gave me this amazing dark red suit, and I’ve got really cool powers, super strength, super speed and a few other things that I’ll keep a secret for now, oh!, and kurt and ram have jobs here now so just don’t question them because I'll be honest I don’t think they still have any idea what’s going on but yep, that’s the whole story, so, how about you?”

Chandler waited for a reaction out of Mac who was still stood awkwardly against the bathroom wall, after a few moments chandler went to speak again but was jumped by Mac who started crying into her neck, “I’m so glad you're still here!” chandler eventually softened into the hug, “I don’t care what you are now heather I’ve missed you so much”

Heather soothed Mac “hey, hey it’s okay baby, I missed you too, hell would’ve been so much brighter with my yellow sunshine there to make everything better, relax I’m here now”, both girls just stood in silence for a few minutes, mac’s sobs slowly get quieter and she let go of heather “I’m sorry I ruined your blazer” chandler laughed “shut up you pillowcase”, they both burst into laughter, “okay now, lets go back out there and party!”.

Veronica was stood in line outside the club waiting to get in, and of course it was raining, ‘of course it fucking rains when I’m wearing a dress’, the line finally moved and Ronnie was finally at the front of the door.

“Yo ronica!, looking smoking hot!” She looked at the bodyguard at the door and gasped, “your alive too, what the fuck did heather do?”

Kurt laughed, “she gave me and ram cool jobs, I get to beat people up for money, and ram sells people drinks that have hardly any alcohol in them so they come back for more” he leaned in “just don’t tell anyone though, heather hates it when we tell people that” standing back up straight he spoke again, “anyway, what’s with the short dress?”

Veronica looked down at her dress, it was a strapless black dress, nothing too fancy, maybe the neckline was a little low and she’s pretty much showing more leg than usual, but it was still fine, right?, she shook her head, “I’m at a club aren’t I?, I’m here to have fun, now let me in Kurt my legs are freezing”, he turned and opened the door, stamping her hand and winking.

“Heathers at the booth nearest to the stage, I’m sure she’s really looking forward to giving you your phone back”, Veronica flipped him off, ‘I’m just here for my phone, nothing more, nothing less’, “sure thing babe” Kurt shouted back, turning back around he looked at the guy stood next in line, who was very obviously staring at Veronica’s ass as she walked through the door

“hey! eyes up man, that ass belongs to heather chandler, she’d kill you if she found out you were staring, now get lost you're too creepy to be let in” 

“Well well well, if it isn’t the journalist trying to shut us down, come to collect more useless information?”

Maze jumped in front of Veronica and folded her arms.

Veronica rolled her eyes, “no I’m just here for heather, she has my phone” maze pushed her onto the table and grabbed her face, “hmm so it’s your phone we looked through earlier today, nice pictures, pretty bland and boring though if you ask me, don’t worry, me and heather took some pretty spicy pictures for you to enjoy since you enjoy heathers company so much, she’s fun right?”

Veronica pushed maze and moved off the table, “I’ll have you know, nothing happened between me and heather”

“sure whatever you say, well I don’t know where heather is, good luck in finding her though, at least your actually dressed for a club tonight and not in some cheap suit”

“it’s not a cheap suit, and I’m not working tonight so I think I deserve to enjoy myself tonight”

Maze smiled “absolutely, well first 3 drinks are free tonight, pace yourself” she lightly patted her on the cheek and walked off, “come on Ella, let’s go find a waiter that wants to have some fun” maze winked and dragged a confused Ella away from Veronica.

“Ronnie you came back, ram! Get us some red heathers will you, in that booth over there” Veronica jumped around at the voice and saw chandler and Mac?, what was Mac doing here?, “hey Ronnie” Mac wrapped her into a bear hug “it’s so good to see you, can you believe heathers here?”

“So she’s told you about the demon thing and being a complete bitch” Mac let go and laughed, “yeah it’s all good I think? I’m sure I’ll adjust to my best friend not being in the coffin that we put in the ground 6 years ago and instead being here with an Italian suit on”

“Hey Mac, you joining us?” Ella pushed her way back through the crowd and linked arms with Mac, “we’re doing body shots off one of the barmen”, “hell yeah, you guys coming?” She looked at Ronnie and chandler,

“no it’s good Mac me and Ronnie are going to have a chat” she put her arm around Veronica’s shoulder and smiled at her, “you guys enjoy maybe I’ll join in a bit”, the two girls left chandler and Ronnie alone, both girls walked to the booth where their drinks had arrived.

Veronica took a big drink and looked at chandler, “okay demon, give me my phone back so I can leave and never see you again”

Heather pouted “aw, I quite enjoyed our little interaction last night, of course your ruined it by telling me you have a boyfriend, but, as a representative of hell, I gotta tell you, cheating wouldn’t be so bad if you never told him, be a little dangerous Ronnie”

Veronica sighed, “I’m not in the mood heather” heather cocked her head and looked at her “oh come on Ronnie” she got closer to Veronica who was now pressed against the back of the booth, heather placed her lips near her ear, “you didn’t come here for your phone, just admit it” placing her hand on her thigh, veronicas breath hitched, “that dress is beautiful, soo much better than your suit yesterday, may I say, easier access too?”

Veronica grabbed her drink downing it and then she grabbed chandlers drink and drank all of here’s too, cringing slightly at the taste she looked at a shocked heather “you know what? Fuck it, I’ve not partied properly since you died, I think I deserve to let go”

“excellent!” the blonde smiled 

“But I’m not going to sleep with you”

“sure, well, maybe after a few drinks you’ll change your mind, but if we’re going to party I’ll need to change my outfit, these pants are a little restrictive, come upstairs with me”

Veronica looked apprehensive “not to do anything pillowcase, you need your makeup fixing, it looks dreadful, did you do it in the dark?”

Veronica stood bringing heather with her, “just because we’re not all make experts doesn’t mean it’s shit”

“gosh you definitely need to loosen up, so uptight” Ronnie laughed

“What’s so funny?” Heather snarled “it’s just, you saying gosh instead of god will never get old”

“yeah well, I’ve had enough of him already today, come on” she dragged the brunette through the crowds and to some stairs that Veronica guessed lead to her room, _‘I bet her room is full of red, just like her old bedroom, maybe some knives, probably a hanging body knowing heather currently’_

She was brought out of her thoughts by heather pushing her through the door, “wow this place is huge! is that a bar?” “Chandler laughed “you should see the bedroom, the view is beautiful, you wanna see?”, Ronnie turned to chandler who walked over to another door, opening it, Ronnie crossed her arms and stared at chandler

She rolled her eyes “I’m not gonna push you on the bed, rip your clothes off and fuck you senseless”, walking back to Veronica she wrapped her arms around her waist “unless you really want me too” the blonde raised her eyebrows, “do you ever think about something other than sex?” Ronnie groaned

“Sometimes I think about killing people but I think that’s just a demon thing, I don’t really need to think much anymore being dead and all, oh! And food”

“I didn’t know demons ate food”

“Don’t be such a pillow case Ronnie, come on" Heather opened the door and pushed Veronica through "that window is huge!”

Ronnie moved over to the glass window balcony and looked out onto the LA skyline, “I feel like I’m on top of the world, it’s beautiful” she whispered, heather heard her and walked over and stepped behind her, she put her hands on her waist and rested her chin on her shoulder

Veronica automatically leant back into her touch “it’s not as beautiful as you, she purred into her neck, pulling Veronicas body closer to her own, Ronnie giggled “you sound like a cat”,

Chandler dropped her head and groaned “why do you have to ruin romantic moments with your weirdness?”

“Oh, was this meant to be romantic?”

“It was about to be you dork” gently pushing her away heather walked off to her closet “make yourself comfortable theres chairs and couches or my bed, I’ll be right back”.

Veronica gave a thumbs up and chandler laughed “you’ve not changed have you?” “Shut up will you and hurry up” chandler smiled “yes ma’am”, she reached into her pocket and threw Veronica her phone, Ronnie caught her phone and looked back at heather, “aren’t you worried I'll leave now”

Veronica looked on at heather who had taken off her blazer and was starting on her shirt, “no, because you don’t want to leave” she stalked back towards Veronica “you want to stay” getting closer, “you want to party with us” she stared into her eyes “don’t you Veronica”

Veronica’s mouth was agape as she stared back into heathers grey eyes, her mind had gotten foggy and she couldn’t think straight, she heard heather's voice but it was like an echo, “aw sweetie, you look confused, maybe this will help” heather kissed Veronica’s jaw lightly and pulled away “feel better?”

Veronica pulled heather back down and kissed her hard, heather smiled into the kiss, she pushed Veronica against the window and pinned her arms above her head, pulling apart heather smiled at Ronnie’s flushed face and swollen lips “we were in this position yesterday weren’t we?” She raised an eyebrow “just kiss me again”, Veronica went to kiss the strawberry blonde again but heather stopped her, putting her hand on her cheek, she smirked “sorry darling, but I remember you saying you’ve got a boyfriend, and since I’m an honest demon, I’m gonna respect your decision not to cheat on him”

She patted her cheek and walked back to her closet “fuck you chandler” “Soon my dear, a little more foreplay”, heather disappeared into her closet leaving a confused and annoyed Veronica, she slumped down into one of the chairs _‘she’s such a bitch, a hot bitch, but still a bitch’_ she looked down at her phone, that girl maze was right they had changed a few things, her Home Screen was now of heather and maze kissing, unlocking the phone, the found the Home Screen to be heather sticking her tongue out at the camera, _‘wow it really is longer’_

Ronnie shook her head ‘nope not thinking of that right now’ “thinking of what?” heather had reappeared in a deep red skin tight dress, it basically paralleled her own with the low neckline and the short length, she heard the clicking of heathers black heels getting louder, blinking a few times Veronica realised she was still staring, and looked anywhere else, obviously heather noticed, but asked again

“Answer me Ronnie, thinking about what” Ronnie cleared her throat and stood up, “absolutely nothing, where’s your makeup stuff then so I can fix my face?”

“You’re a terrible liar Ronnie, come on I’m doing your makeup” she pulled her up, “whatever, just hurry up so I can get black out drunk”

“I cant wait to see that, don’t throw up though, this club is very respectable”.

* * *

“Another round?” Maze waved ram over who brought a tray of drinks, “ladies, extra strong, just for you”, he winked at mac who just rolled her eyes, “thanks ram”

“sure thing macki” he left the group and back to the bar, Ella took the opportunity to ask mac “do you know him personally?” She raised her eyebrows, “welllllll….. we did go to high school and we might’ve slept together once or twice, he’s probably the reason I’m gay actually”

Maze laughed loudly “are you serious? that’s fucking brilliant, poor guy, does he know?” Mac looked down, “erm no, we haven’t spoken since senior year, so ill let him still think I’m straight”, all the girls laughed, and continued drinking.

* * *

“Alright Veronica, you look presentable now”, chandler put her makeup brushes down and looked at her handy work, Veronica now had winged eyeliner, minimal foundation and the same red lipstick heather had on, she turned the chair around to the mirror so she could see what she looked like

“wow, your good at something besides being a dick to people” spinning the chair back around heather rolled her eyes “your getting cocky sawyer, I’m loving it, come on, we need to go back to the party, I’m sure their all missing their demon queen down there”, she marched to the door and waited for Veronica to move “move it lady” “yes ma’am”

Ronnie copied her tone from before “pillowcase” heather said as they both made they’re way back down to the party, Veronica in front just for the sole purpose of heather staring at her ass, “damn she’s looking real good” heather whispered, Ronnie stopped and looked back at the demon, “you know, your not very subtle, I’m surprised your hand isn’t on my ass yet”, chandler huffed, “if you didn’t turn around it would’ve been”

“awe poor baby” she winked at chandler who growled at her and gripped her waist, pulling her close, “you know, I’m trying so hard not to ravish you right now like I nearly did last night”

Ronnie kissed her neck making heather growl low, “I know, your doing very well heather, self control doesn’t seem like something your good at”, chandler’s eyes turned black, “no Ronnie its not, just let's go, okay?”

Veronica moved from her neck and winked, “sure” she continued walking, _'what the fuck? keep it together Heather she’s not gonna win'_ blinking her dark eyes away she followed the ‘new Ronnie’ back into the crowded room.

* * *

“Hey girls!” Mac bounced up them and hugged them shakily “ohh is someone drunk?”

“Nnoooooo, am kay…I fink” heather laughed, “yep your definitely drunk honey” mac frowned, “nah I’m fine, oh! Heather you gotta do what we did in school, you’re the queen of body shots!, come on!”

She rolled her eyes but let the small girl drag her to the table Ronnie followed her close behind

 _‘Queen of body shots? how would that work?’_ She thought, well she was about to find out, they arrived at the table where maze rushed to chandler ‘accidentally’ pushing Veronica away into another guy,

“hey baby, I missed you, you look hot” maze ran her hands over her body landing on her hips, “your so sweet mazie” the girls came together for a passionate kiss, Veronica turned away from the sickly display of affection

“hey ronica what’s up?’ Kurt appeared next to her, but he looked over at chandler and maze kissing answering his own question “oh right, you want me to do something?” “ no kurt its fine, I’m in a relationship and she’s in……whatever that is” kurt put his arm around her shoulder, “don’t worry blue, I got this”

“what do you mean?” he ignored her as he jumped up on the table, “YO LUX NIGHTCLUB, TIME FOR BODY SHOTS, I PICK VERONICA” he took a moment and looked at chandler who detached herself from maze who tried to pull her back in “AND THE MANAGER HEATHER CHANDLER, THE QUEEN OF BODY SHOTS IN HIGH SCHOOL”

Maze looked at kurt with death in her eyes but heather just smiled “alright kurt, you're on” She let go of maze and walked to the table, “come on Ronnie, you scared?” Ronnie laughed, “like hell” ram brought the weapon of choice, a tequila shot, salt and a lime

“Alright ronnie, where do you want the salt?, remember it can be anywhere you want” she said the last part seductively

“don’t worry chandler, I already know where I’m putting it” she smirked, grabbing the salt she walked to chandler, not breaking eye contact, she placed the salt in the juncture between her breasts and trailed it to just underneath her ear, chandler raised her eyebrow, “daring, that’s a pretty long line to lick up, you sure you can do that?”

Veronica scoffed and shoved the lime in her mouth, “you need to learn to shut up chandler” she heard chandlers muffled growl, “give me the shot ram”, ram handed her the shot, “good luck ronica”

She downed the shot and started licking the salt while looking directly in her eyes, she was slowly making her way towards her ear, her hands came up to heathers waist and she gripped her hard, she heard the girl above her moan through the lime, she smiled into her skin, finally making her way to the end of the salt, she sucked a little hard leaving a mark, pulling away she smiled at heathers slightly shocked reaction, “open up baby” Veronica kissed her, and heather automatically pulled Veronica close, she tried to kiss her back harder but the lime restricted her movements, eventually Veronica sucked the lime from her mouth and pulled away, leaving heather flushed

“Alright demon queen, your turn”, winking at heather she sat down on the table next to her “this where you get up and do the shot”, heather regained her composure and jumped up from the table, grabbing the salt , she smiled, “okay, I chose your tattoo, so unzip your dress” the crowd that gathered ooohhhhed to that, Ronnie blushed and started stuttering “erm..isn’t…er” “come on ronnie, are you scared?”

Ronnie narrowed her eyes and huffed, she unzipped her dress and showed her exposed tattoo just under her rib cage, chandler scanned her body, her eyes landed on the waistband of her underwear, biting her lip she spoke “red? what a nice colour on you V”

“just shut up will you and hurry up, its cold” the demon rolled her eyes shoving the lime into her mouth, she gently pushed her down onto the table and put the salt around the tattoo in a heart shape, she knelt down and her eye contact as Ronnie had done, she placed kisses around the tattoo before licking the salt, Veronica held back a groan, she wasn’t going to let her win, she hadn’t even noticed heathers hands run up her legs or when she started rubbing her thighs, she was far too focused on heathers mouth sucking marks into her skin

 _‘pretty sure she has licked all the salt now, why isn’t she moving up?’_ Veronicas thoughts were interrupted by heather moving up, a little quickly actually, and stared into her eyes, “you doing okay sweetie?, open up” she grabbed veronicas face and kissed her hard, snaking her tongue through, she got hold of the lime and bit down, pulling it out of her mouth and sucked it, finishing her turn, the crowd cheered, helping Veronica up, heather helped her zip her dress back up

“Your as red as your underwear baby”, she whispered into her ear “see, see what happens when you let loose?”

Veronica smiled and whispered back “I’ve missed partying with you, I’m guessing you don’t get hangovers”

“nope, I cant wait to see how fucked you are in a few hours” Veronica moaned “I’ve not missed the hangovers”, they were interrupted by mac running over to them “that was such a good show guys!, you did brill” mac was still swaying, she continued

“Oh Maze wanted to see you heather in your room, she seems a bit angry?” “Ugh she gets so fucking jealous, she needs to get over herself” Veronica looked worried “she’s not gonna hurt me is she?” chandler frowned “no she isn’t she will not lay a finger on you, I'll deal with her” heather turned around and marched over to the stairs

Veronica felt sick, “I’m going to the bathroom, I'll be back”, Veronica didn’t give mac time to reply as she ran to the bathroom, opening the door she ran to the sink and splashed her face with water, “what am I doing?”, “I could ask the same thing, you’ve changed Veronica, reverted back to your old ways as a heather, I’m embarrassed”

Veronica spun around, “what the fuck?” She looked around the bathroom, “whose there?!” the voice laughed and a flash appeared before her, “have you missed me?” “JD? what the fuck are you doing here?”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow @hope-you-brought-kneepads-bitch for updates if you wanted 
> 
> Hope your enjoying it everyone 💕


	6. Angels and Demons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jds a dick, chandler is struggling with emotion and veronicas in the middle

“What the fuck is your problem mazikeen?” Heather stormed into the room looking for where the the other demon was, a knife flew into her shoulder and pierced deep into her body, she looked up to see a smirking maze “do you feel better now?, go on, throw another one, maybe my other shoulder now”, she did “yep! There it is, anymore?”

Maze rolled her eyes and growled at chandler who picked the knives of of her body, “well before you continue your murderous rampage on me I’m going to go and change, you good here just stewing?”

Maze clenched her jaw and dug her nails into the chair beneath her, “relax maze, you’ll get wrinkles if you frown anymore” she went to her closet and changed into some comfortable sweatpants and a red hoodie, she came back out to see maze who was nursing a whole bottle of whiskey, she saw chandler and went to throw the bottle

“hey that’s expensive stuff either drink it or put it back”

Maze rolled her eyes and put the whiskey back, she walked over to chandler and pushed her against the wall

Heather laughed, “kinky baby, been a while huh?” Maze stared at chandler in shock, “are you fucking kidding me?, do even know why I’m mad?” heather pushed back against maze, “yeah I know why your mad, being jealous doesn’t suit you maze”

“I’m not mad because I’m jealous, I’m mad because your feelings are getting in the way of punishing the bitch that hurt you, you said yourself you wanted her to suffer and yet here you are, sucking marks into her skin and basically fucking her on the table”

“you better watch yourself maze, don’t get in my way” “get in the way of what? you’ve not done anything, I just don’t understand what your plan is”

chandler pushed past maze and looked out to the city through the window, sighing, “I don’t have one okay I don’t have one anymore, I just want to spend time with her and make her laugh and kill people that look at her funny or insult her while she cheers me on from the sidelines”

she spun around “oh fuck!, I’m in love with Veronica sawyer” maze faked a gasp “what took you so long?, it’s fairly obvious”

“shut up I’m thinking here” maze stood up and walked over to the window looking out, “so, what are you gonna do now?”, heather regained her composure and smiled at maze “I’m going to have some fun, need to get rid of that boyfriends of hers first”

“in a demon way or the boring way”

“unfortunately I don’t think Ronnie would be too impressed if I just straight up killed him, I’ll think of something, but for now, teasing her sounds fun” both women laughed, “you never cease to amaze me Heather” Heather kissed maze and wrapped her arms around her waist, “I am pretty amazing baby, so, you wanna make the most of our alone time?” She smiled and started kissing down maze’s neck, “as long as you don’t call me Veronica, sure”,she bit down and maze moaned, heather laughed into her skin, I make no promises”.

Veronica shook her head again, she couldn’t believe it, first heather chandler came back into her life, then kurt and ram, and now a fourth dead face from high school

“its okay V, take your time, I understand it’s a quite a big shock” Veronica stared at the person in front of her “I hope your just here as an illusion to piss me off”

He laughed softly, “nope I’m really here baby, have you missed me?” he opened his arms hoping for a hug

“I’m not touching you, what the fuck are you?, are you a ghost?, a demon like heather?”

He scoffed “please, being a demon is the worst thing a person could be, they are slaves, made to serve us angels for all eternity, although heather is proving difficult, but she’ll see” “just stop talking, what do you mean you’re an angel?”

“God saw how you were coping and sent me down to help you, like a guardian angel, so ill be protecting you from demons like heather she’s nothing but trouble” he stepped closer to Veronica who was pushed back into the wall

“let me protect you, heather will just get you in trouble, you know she hasn’t changed, she’s not gonna change Veronica” he was now so close that she could feel his breath on her neck as he spoke again

“I’ve missed you Ronnie, you look beautiful 6 years on” she laughed nervously, slowly pushing him away, “yeah well, you look kinda the same to be honest, anyway”, looking at her phone, ‘3am’, she looked back at him “it’s late so I should go” he backed away and opened the door, she walked through but was stopped when he grabbed her arm “don’t trust her, demons love to torture humans, she’ll do the same to you” she pulled her arm back and stormed angrily out of the bathroom leaving JD behind to his thoughts.

Veronica marched through the crowd and to where the stairs to heather room was, she was stopped by Kurt, “dude, you look mad, your as red as the blood on this guys nose I just broke, what’s the rush?”

Veronica sighed, “come on Kurt move, I need to go and see heather” Kurt raised his eyebrow, “I bet you do ronica, you did look like you were enjoying it on the table, did she get you all hot and bothered?”

Veronica blushed even more, Kurt gasped, “she did! oh wow, girl on girl action, get it ronica”

He held his hand out for a high five, Ronnie sighed and reluctantly high fived him back, “alright just let me through”, he stepped to the side and opened the door for her, waving her through, “your snatch awaits” she cringed, “must you be so crude?”

“I don’t know what that means but I’m gonna say yeah I do”, “see you Kurt” Veronica said behind her and walked up the stairs, as she got to the door she heard giggling, ‘her and maze must’ve made up, good, she won’t hurt me, hopefully’ she opened the door and saw maze straddling chandler placing kisses all over her body, “oh sorry! I didn’t mean to burst in” Veronica blushed and went to leave

“It’s all good ronnie come in” maze slipped from heather’s body and kissed her “see you later baby, thanks for the angry make up sex”

she walked towards the door and winked at ronnie, “she’s a lot of fun”she walked out of the room leaving the two girls alone, heather got up from the bed and looked for her hoodie that was discarded, finding it she put it on and patted the bed for Veronica to sit down on, she complied

“so how’s that head of yours Ronnie, feeling sore yet?” placing her hand on her shoulder Ronnie flinched, heather pulled away, she looked puzzled “what’s wrong?”

Veronica didn’t meet her eye, instead she looked around on the floor, heather forced her head up to look at her, she spoke again “what’s wrong Veronica?” Heather had worry in her eyes, something not seen very often, “Veronica sawyer, you tell me what’s wrong right now”, she sternly looked Veronica in the eye

Veronica tried looking away but chandler wouldn’t let her, she gave in, “I went to the bathroom and JD appeared as an angel?, he told me that demons hurt humans and that your gonna eventually hurt me”, Veronica finally moved her head away from chandler who was shocked, her jaw clenched and her eyes went black, Veronica looked up and asked “did you know he was here?, why didn’t you tell me?” Chandler still didn’t move, “heather chandler tell me did you know he was here?”

Heather shook her head and her eyes went back to normal, she looked at the brunette in front of her “I told him to stay away from you how fucking dare he show up here again, I’m gonna fucking send him back to heaven, where are my knives?”

She started storming around her room looking for said knives, ronnie was confused, “what the fuck is going on heather?”, heather stopped pacing and finally looked at Veronica, she saw the worried look on her face and she softened, she sat back on the bed and sighed, “okay, after you called earlier he appeared, said he was an angel because god believed in him or some shit and then I slit his throat which obviously did nothing but it made me feel good, we drank some whiskey, I threatened him to stay away from you, apparently he still doesn’t understand boundaries, did he hurt you?”

“No he didn’t, he just told me that he’d be my guardian angel watching over me and protecting me from you, because he said you would hurt me” chandler licked her lips “I would never hurt you Ronnie please believe me”

Veronica stood up and walked to the window, thinking over JD’s words, “I don’t know Heather, before you died the last thing you said to me was that you’d crucify me, and now you’re here as a fucking demon very capable of killing me instantly, how do I know all this affection isn’t just some ploy to get me vulnerable and kill me? or any second that girl maze is going to jump out from the bar and stab me in the neck? I don’t!”

Veronica was on the verge of tears, “I think it’s better that we stay away from each other from now on, I spent 6 years not thinking about you, I’d like to go back to that”, she walked to a shell shocked Heather, who had stood up from the bed, and kissed her on the cheek, “goodbye heather chandler”, she managed to choke out through the oncoming tears, heather gripped onto her shoulder

“please…just know, I’d never hurt you, please come back soon?” Heather choked out “goodbye” Veronica walked past heather and through the door, she didn’t look back as she made her way down the stairs, through the crowd and through the exit door, she ignored the looks and muffled shouts from Kurt, Ram and Heather mac for her to come back, she closed the door behind her, closed the door on that part of her life, “no more heathers and no more parties”, Veronica wiped her tears away and set off for home, a very early morning walk is what she needed right now.

Heather watched from her window as Veronica exited the club and started walking off down the street, tears streaming down her face yet her stoic stature remained, even when the cause of this chaos appeared behind her with a laugh

“the one and only heather chandler crying?, I never thought I’d live to see the day, well technically I didn’t, but this is a fantastic addition to my afterlife, that and the fact that Veronica isn’t going to want to go anywhere near you, now that she knows that demons are evil, manipulative, dirty bit-"

He was thrown to the other side of the room crashing into the wall, heather was in front of him in a flash, she lifted him from the ground by his throat, her strength showing as he started choking as her hand tightened around his larynx “your going to regret everything you said to Veronica, say what you want about me I don’t give a shit but I’m going to destroy you, you basted”

Her eyes turned red and her grip tightened, JD was suffocating, making heather smile wide, but before anything else could happen, a sharp pain pierced through her head and crippled her to the floor, letting jd drop to the floor, he gasped for air while heather held her head in pain, “what the fuck is happening?”

Heather withered around in pain as a flash of light appeared, heather tried opening her eyes to see but struggled, but she did see jd bowing to someone and saw some footsteps heading towards her

“STOP!”, it was lucifer’s voice, chandler blinked a few times as the pain subdued, she managed to jump up but was held back by lucifer, “let me go, he needs to fucking suffer, he went near Veronica when I told him not too, now she hates me let me at him!”, lucifer tried his best to hold her back but when jd said

“Veronica will never love you, the mythic bitch doesn’t deserve love!”, she elbowed the king of hell in the stomach and launched herself at him, before she got to him, the pain returned and she fell once again to the floor, she looked up to see the cause of her pain, god, he stared at her and her pain worsened, her vision eventually went dark and she stopped withering, though she could barley hear the conversation that was happening above her, “why father………she means well” “no………keep her under control or I will………..hurt her more-“, the voices got silent as chandler finally succumbed to the pain and collapsed.

* * *

“Kurt, Ram!, what happened to Ronnie?”

mac ran up to the two boys who were just as confused as she was, “dude we don’t know, I thought things were going well?, they basically fucked on the table, what do we do?” Kurt retorted,

Mac shrugged, “I don’t know, do we go and see heather or do we go after Ronnie”

“should we really get involved though man, maybe I'ts their own business to sort out” mac and kurt looked at ram “are you serious?”

“Dude, we’ve been stuck in hell for 6 years, we need some excitement in our deaths, right macki?”

mac high fived kurt “hell yeah, we need some excitement”, ram sighed, “alright, the club is starting to quieten down, lets go and see ronica” he looked at kurt, you remember chandler telling us about her new car that luci got for her?”

Kurt’s eyes widened, “oh hell yes!”, he grabbed mac

“we're going to drive heathers new Porsche!”, mac’s jaw went slack “er, do either of you know how to drive, its been 6 years”

kurt huffed, “you need to chill mac, its like riding a bike, come on” both guys ran through the club down some stairs, mac quickly followed “oh fuck me, I didn’t think I was gonna die today, please god don’t let that be today”. She ran after the guys and heard them cheering as they reached the underground garage, the sight took mac’s breath away, “yooooooo mac you seeing this, the brand new 2019 Porsche 911, twin turbo for excellent acceleration, 19” silver aluminium wheels, front air conditioning and heated seats?”

“and its red!, heather signature colour! I wished the devil loved me this much” the guys jumped in the car and started it up, “come on mac!, lets go get heathers piece of ass back!” Heather rolled her eyes and got in the back immediately putting her seatbelt on. Ram clicked the button to open the garage door, he revved the engine and they set off onto the street in search of the saddened Ronnie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know i know, some sad times happening, hope everyone enjoys it 💕


	7. The last time?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So what happened to heather?, will kurt ram and heather find ronnie?, lets find out

“There she is!, RONICA STOP” Veronica spun around and dodged out of the way as the red Porsche screeched to a holt on the sidewalk, narrowly missing the lamppost, Kurt fell out of the car and Mac fell over him from the back.

“Ronnie, what’s the rush it’s only” Mac squinted at the car clock, “4:30, why’d you leave, what did Heather do?”, ram turned the car off and stumbled out of the car.

“ram are you drunk??, why did you drive??”, Veronica was shocked, “hey, I’m not drunker than them two”, he looked at Kurt who was lay on the floor with Mac half on his back and half on the floor,

Veronica shrugged “I guess so, anyway nothing happened, I just decided that getting involved with heathers antics again, especially now she’s a demon, isn’t good for me, it was brilliant seeing you all and heather I’d love to catch up with you more but, I cant be around her anymore, or that club, I’m going back to my normal civilian lifestyle”

mac fell into Veronica with a drunken hug, “but….but we were having fun, you cant go back to your boring life, we can legally do all the things that we were doing when we were 17, we can do cocaine!”

The guys high fived, “hell yeah, there’s cocaine in heathers room, lets get lit!”, heather shushed the guys, “dudes this is serious” she turned back to look at Veronica, “okay we’re all drunk, let’s go back to my house and sleep it off and we can talk more later, please Ronnie”, Mac pleaded with Veronica who just sighed and nodded her head, “okay I’ll come with you, but don’t think I’m changing my mind about heather, I need space”

Mac cheered, “yes!, okay Kurt, ram, you guys are coming too, your too drunk to do anything else”, “sounds cool yellow, let’s go!”, they piled into the car and honked the horn signalling for the girls to move, heather pulled Kurt out of the front, “I need to be in the front so ram can hear me telling him where my house is, we gotta be quiet though, I don’t wanna wake heather”

“wait!, your with duke?, dude!, are you all lesbians?” heather nodded, Veronica shrugged, “I’m bisexual, but currently leaning towards women”, heather raised her eyebrow “maybe leaning towards a certain red headed demon?”

Veronica scoffed, “not right now please Mac, let’s just go to your place, I don’t have to energy to deal with my boyfriend right now” “boyfriend?, you gonna tell him that not even 4 hours ago you were sucking salt off heather chandler’s skin?”

Veronica widened her eyes, “no! and neither are you Mac okay?, just let’s go” she jumped into the back of the Porsche and crossed her arms, Mac just sighed, _‘she sounds so much like chandler’._

* * *

Lucifer was pacing around the room, “okay father, so because I decided to make Heather here a demon you thought it would be acceptable to make this greasy haired twig into an angel?”

god folded his arms, “Lucifer, I made Jason dean here an angel because of his last act on earth, he blew himself up so that his girlfriend and his classmates would live” jd smiled smugly, god continued, “and I must say I don’t condone your actions with heather, she made her classmates lives a misery, her best friends were often the focus of her insults, especially with heather duke’s bulimia, she bullied her friend Veronica and threatened to ruin her life, so when I saw Veronica in the club and getting close to Heather again I knew I needed to send Jason here down to protect Veronica, you have made a grave mistake son, I hope you know that”

Lucifer groaned, “oh spare me this bullshit, yes she was a horrible person, but did we forget that she died because of this ‘things’ actions, and he killed her lackies ram and Kurt, so no father I haven’t made a mistake you’re the one that’s made a mistake”, he turned around and picked the still unconscious chandler up off the floor and turned back around, “now, will you both be so kind as to leave my house while I wake my demon up?, unless there’s something else you would like to belittle me for?”

JD went to speak but was held back by gods hand on his shoulder, “nothing more Lucifer, we hope you think more about this and maybe about sending heather back to hell, where she should’ve remained”

god and jd disappeared in a flash leaving Lucifer seething, he looked down at heathers unconscious body, “she better be worth it Heather” he disappeared with a scowl on his face and heather on his back.

“Guys, stop you’ll wake heather up”, mac whisper shouted as she ushered kurt and ram into the house, Veronica followed behind with a huff, why was she here?, she had literally just said she wanted to go back to her normal life, and now she’s here, trying not to trip over a cat that was fussing around her feet,

“dude this place is nice”, ram jumped on the couch and stretched, “much better than where we stay”, “where do you guys stay?” Kurt jumped on ram, making him shout in pain.  
  
“we go back to hell, apparently Lucifer and heather said it would be for the better when we’re not working”, Veronica looked shocked, “really?, that doesn’t seem fair”, before the guys could retort there was a noise from upstairs

“babe!, is that you?” “Oh fuck”, she whispered “yeah it’s me babe don’t worry I’ll be up in a minute”, heather shouted back, she looked at the guys on the sofa, “okay just stay there guys”

looking at Veronica, “do you wanna sleep in the spare room?, it’s not massive but there’s a bed, there’s also our cat that sleeps on there so you’ll have to share”, at that moment bing rubbed up against her leg again and purred, heather smiled, “he likes you Ronnie!, your honoured, he doesn’t even like duke that much” she yawned, “okay everyone, let’s go to sleep, I’m sure I’ll come up with a good excuse for duke in the morning”

“it is the morning”, Veronica walked towards the opened room where the cat ran into, “whatever Ronnie, go to sleep and dream about chandler” “shut up heather”, she made her way into the room and collapsed, finally realising how tired she actually was, she pulled the cover over her and checked her phone, being met with the picture of chandler made her slightly sick, maybe it was just her body reacting to the amount of alcohol in her system but she shut her phone off immediately and eventually drifted off to sleep.

* * *

“The fuck you mean she’s unconscious? how do we fix it?”maze was pacing around Linda’s office

“maze please, it’s 5am, stop pacing the room like a madwomen, you’ll burn holes in the carpet if you walk any quicker” Linda rubbed her eyes, she hadn’t expected Lucifer to appear in her house with an unconscious heather chandler and a very angry maze following behind at 5am yet here she was, she looked over at heather who looked more dead than usual

“so, why is she unconscious?, maybe she drank too much?”, Lucifer clicked his fingers at maze to stop her moving, she growled in response but did sit down, “no, demons don’t get hungover because their organs literally don’t work anymore, if you managed to cut a demon open it’d probably all be mush in there”

“yes thank you mazikeen, I think that’s enough about mushy organs” she turned to Lucifer who pushed heather’s hair out of her face and caressed her cheek, “you really care about her don’t you?”, Lucifer sighed, “yeah I do, she may be a pain in the ass but there’s something about her, I can’t put my finger on it”

maze interrupted, “she’s a female you Lucifer, she’s snarky, bossy, a huge dick when she’s in a mood and always horny”

“Hey, I’m not snarky”, Linda scoffed “please, your very snarky, and why do you have a problem with that and not about you being horny all the time?”

“well, maze sometimes speaks the truth”, he looked at maze, “what do you mean she’s always horny, are you not satisfying her enough, I thought 6 years would give you enough time to figure out what she likes and doesn’t like” he smirked and maze threw a knife at his head narrowly missing him and landing in the wall, “do you have to damage my office maze?” Linda sighed

“only when he’s being a prick”, Lucifer jumped up, “okay, enough!, what are we doing about heather here?, I’ve tried shaking her, throwing her on the floor, thrown water in her face and I even slapped her, I don’t know what else to do”

Maze walked past and lent down to heather, she kissed her making Lucifer roll his eyes “this isn’t some fairytale mazikeen, a true loves kiss won’t bring her back” maze pulled back and shrugged, “worth a shot, plus I’m not her true love, we’re just fuck friends, her true love is that sawyer women who she wanted revenge on, then changed her mind and nearly fucked her on the table”

Linda raised her eyebrows, maze looked at her “apparently it’s complicated, I didn’t bother to ask many questions” maze sat chandler upright, then she immediately fell back down, “so, what are we doing about her?”

Linda walked over to the unconscious demon and tried to open her eyes, “good luck with that, her eyes won’t open”

“okay, Lucifer, cant you just call your father back down to undo whatever he did, what did he do anyway?”, lucifer groaned, “he wont do anything until I promise to keep in her hell, because apparently that’s where she belongs”

“Really? she couldn’t of been that bad when she was alive”

“no worse than the other demons and pieces of shit that live in hell, he doesn’t have a problem with maze here being out of hell, I think its that kid he made an angel, he has something to do with it, heather did say he was the one who convinced Veronica to kill her and those two knuckleheads she keeps around, JD I think he’s called-, what the hell?!” he was pushed to the floor by chandler who had woken up suddenly and started shouting

“I’m gonna kill him!, again, I’m going to kill him over and over again!, where is he?!”she stopped to take in her surroundings, she saw maze, Linda and Lucifer who for some reason was sat on the floor looking shocked, “what happened? why am I in your office, why are you on the floor luci?”, he got up and flattened his clothes down, grumbling

“I told you to stop calling me that and you’re here because you collapsed just as you were about to go full demon on that guy and my father”

Maze smiled wide, “you nearly went full demon? fucking sick, I bet you’ll look hot when you do it again”, chandler rubbed her head, it returning some of the pain she felt before, “what do you mean full demon?” “You’ll see, it’s such an amazing power, have your eyes turned red yet?”

Linda stepped in, “alright ladies now that everyone’s awake and well, I’m kicking you out of my office, it’s way too early for anything, get out!” Linda ushered them all out of her office and shut the door. Lucifer zapped them all back to the club, “alright chandler, how are you feeling?”, “never better”, chandler stripped her hoodie and walked into her closet.

Lucifer and maze exchanged looks, a few minutes later heather re-emerged from her closet dressed head to toe in her dark red blazer and a stern expression on her face, “I’m going to get what’s rightfully mine, where’s my keys?”

Maze looked down and laughed, “yeah you're not driving anywhere, the two knuckleheads took your car for a drive earlier, good luck with that”, heather groaned, “fucking idiots, well how do I find it?,” maze shrugged and heather growled in response

“Before you either kill her or fuck her, you can track your car on your phone just open the map thing and search for your car, it’s gps should still be on, anyway, you enjoy that, I’m going to see Chloe”, he has a smile on his face, maze taunted him “ooohhhh are you gonna be Netflix and chilling?,” her and heather laughed, “ha ha very funny, your pretty quick for a thousand year old demon aren’t you maze?”, “fuck off”

Lucifer nodded “I will”, he looked at chandler, “no more passing out, and I shouldn’t have to tell you but I will, don’t parade around that you’re a demon, apparently some humans are scared of demons, no idea why though, you two are so lovely”, he smirked and disappeared with a flash, maze pulled chandler close and kissed her, “so, how about we see who’s the fastest?”, chandler giggled, “fastest?, sounds like something a teenage boy would say”

maze pushed her away, “not like that you freak, you’re the one acting like a teenage boy who’s just discovered masturbation, anyway, I mean faster in running, we have to find your car somehow, time to test your speed” she smiled “I like it, alright, lets find my baby”, chandler took her phone out and looked on the maps, a picture of her Porsche showed up, not even 10 minutes away

“Alright, I'll race you, let's go!, maze set off in a blur, “hey I wasn’t ready!” Chandler zoomed off after her, a few minutes later both girls arrived at the house where her car was, “well done babe, you were pretty quick”, maze was lent against the car as heather tried to stay upright while she tried to not collapse

“I’ve never run that fast or that much ever!, fuck me give me a few minutes”. Maze was smug, “awe little demon, you’ll get the hang of it, hey, you hear that?” She stood next to the slightly opened window and listened in, she saw kurt, ram, and that other heather, looking back at chandler “the gangs all here heather, shall we join the gathering?” heather moved up next to her and peeked through the window and groaned, “no, heather dukes there and I’m so not in the mood for her right now, just get kurt and ram out of there, is veronica in there?”

“No, lets wait a while though, maybe shell turn up, don’t worry, we’ll get your girlfriend, you just might stop being so horny all the time” she slapped maze on the arm, “fuck off, I’m not horny all the time, I just need it often or else I’ll die, even more than I already am" both girls laughed and stayed at the window.

* * *

"What in the hell?” veronica shot upright in the bed but immediately regretted it when the hangover hit her hard, “oh fuck me senseless, that hurts”

“I thought you two were dead?!”, veronica groaned after recognising the voice, heather duke probably wont be as understanding as mac, she got out of the bed and opened the door to the scene in front of her, kurt and ram were stood next to the couch with their heads down, mac was flushed red looking at her hands, and duke, who had a green robe on ‘typical’, and a very confused look on her face, she turned at the sound of Veronica coming out of the spare room.

“I’ll get to you in a minute, just sit down and don’t move”

“why aren’t you douchebags dead??, you killed yourself in a suicide pact to protect your gay love or something”, “dude were not gay! I blew him one time”

Mac was shocked, “really! who else knows?” Ram shoved Kurt making him fall, duke rubbed her temples “will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?” before the guys could respond maze appeared out of nowhere, grabbed the two guys by their necks and disappeared with them, mac grabbed duke into a scared embrace, “what was that?”

Maze reappeared, “well everyone it has been lovely, mac It was nice to meet you, I hope we can hang out again”, she bowed and looked at veronica, “and you, you’ve hurt heather’s feelings, I think you need to cheer her up” she winked and disappeared again, duke turned to veronica, “wait, did she just say heather?, as in, heather chandler?” veronica groaned, “okay, you may wanna sit down for this”, she sat down on the chair and watched as duke sat down and brought mac down with her on her lap, she kissed her forehead making mac giggle, “go on ronica” “so it started when I went to LUX nightclub to report a story……………”

* * *

Veronica left mac and duke along to understand what she’d just told them, she lit up a cigarette that ram gave her earlier “why is this happening?”, she sighed, enjoying the few moments of silence she was finally getting, that was soon interrupted

“Hey beautiful lady, need a ride home?” Veronica jumped at the sound of heather’s voice, she spun around “awe baby, you look shocked, need a cuddle?” Veronica rolled her eyes and exhaled her cigarette, heather raised her eyebrows, “ooohh, I thought you didn’t smoke anymore?”

veronica ignored her “I thought we spoke about this before? I don’t want anything to do with you anymore because of the feelings”

“yes you did, but then JD came back and I nearly sent him to hell, unfortunately I was incapacitated, apparently god sent him down to protect you from me or something, Im trying to block him out of my memory, anyway, enough about me, why did the two gaylords take my brand new Porsche?”

She lent against her car and patted the hood, “they better not have hurt her, my poor girl” heather pouted and looked at the house behind ronnie, “so, my two best friends are living together and fucking?, a little bit of a surprise”

“yes heather, its called being in a relationship, not that you would know anything about that”

Veronica took another long drag and closed her eyes, when she opened them heather had moved to right in front of her face, veronica stumbled backwards but heather wrapped her arms around her back and waist “careful there baby, don’t want you hurting yourself” she smiled but veronica pulled out of her embrace

“just leave me alone heather, I’m going home”, she turned to walk down the road but the heavens opened with rain and it stopped her in her tracks she heard heather behind her, “well, looks like you’ll need a ride home now, you don’t want to get that dress wet do you?, on the other hand, the image of you in a soaked skin tight dress is a pretty nice image”she smiled

veronica knew she was imaging it and she coughed, “okay, just give me a ride home, then leave me alone”, heather held her hands up, “I promise, just a ride home, unless I can change your mind” she opened her car door and hopped in, starting up the car she rolled the window down and looked at veronica, “what are you waiting for babe? seat warmers are on”

the brunette rolled her eyes and got into the passenger side seat, she didn’t look at heather, instead she faced the door, heather’s face dropped, “please veronica, I don’t want us to fight, weren’t we having a great time before dickface showed up?”, veronica gave a slight smile, “I guess so, I just don’t want you hurting me” heather put her hand on her shoulder, “why would I hurt you?, your my best friend”

she turned back and started to pull out onto the road “maybe even friends with benefits” veronica shifted and glared at chandler “absolutely not! I still have a boyfriend” “ugh still? boring” “I’m not leaving my boyfriend for you”

Heather scoffed, “oh, I am wounded, you still haven’t seen my longer tongue in action properly yet” “nope, and I don’t want too” heather growled low, “moving on from your unresolved sexual tension that I could easily fix in the back of my Porsche, where’s your house? I'll even walk you to your door, be a true lady”

veronica sighed and put the address into the gps, heather smiled at zoomed off down the road, “hey you wanna slow down? there could be people about”

“you worry too much, it’s a Sunday morning, the only people awake are drunken idiots, chill out” veronica sat back in her seat and closed her eyes as heather recklessly drove at 80 along the road, _‘just get me home’._

They soon arrived at veronicas house “wow, your living well ronnie, absolutely gorgeous place, if your boyfriend didn’t live with you it’d be 100 times better of course"

Veronica unfastened her seatbelt and opened the car door, “yeah well, my boyfriend makes it better” heather rolled her eyes but also got out of the car, she moved around to the passenger side and helped a reluctant veronica out by holding out her hand, she accepted the help and heather spoke “so, same time next weekend? without JD obviously, little bitch ruining everything, we’ll even try body shots again, privately” she winked at ronnie who just scoffed

“no heather, I was serious before, I don’t think I can be around you if I see you sometimes fine, but I won’t purposely search you out or anything like that”

heather sighed, “fine, but let me give you something to remember me by”, before veronica could ask what she meant heather pushed her against the door of her car and kissed her, teeth clacking together first but then they both melted into the kiss, heather’s one hand gripped veronica’s waist and the other came to rest on the back of her neck, their kiss was slow until heather moved her hand up her neck to her hair and pulled hard making Veronica groan giving heather the chance to snake her tongue into her mouth, veronica brought her hands up and wound them under heathers blazer tugging at the tucked in shirt, finally untucking it she was met with her skin, heather groaned at the cold hands on her hot skin, they both battled for dominance, they pulled away when veronica needed to catch her breath

Heather smiled at her flushed face and wild hair, “you’ll remember me now, wont you darling” heather tucked a piece of hair behind veronicas ear and traced her fingers down her face, “we’ve got to stop doing that”, veronica straightened her hair and composed herself, “sure we do, now go on, back to your mundane life, think of me when he’s fucking you okay?”, she winked and moved back round to the drivers side, she started the car again and veronica walked to her front door, veronica watched as heather tore off down the road, “the last fucking time heather chandler”.


	8. can you wait 3 weeks?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> split the long chapter because 5000 words is definitely a lot 😂

Heather pulled up at outside the other heather’s house, “well darlings, you’ve had a 6 year break but it’s time for the eagles to fly again”

she got out of the car and walked towards the door, she thought for a moment, deciding to knock on the door, “let’s try and be civil here, don’t want to scare them too much” she knocked and heard some shuffling around, the door opened, “heather?, what are you doing here?” Mac squeaked and duke came running to the door

“so it is true, the demon bitch is back great, now get lost”

heather tutted, “is that anyway to treat your best friend?, aren’t you going to let me in, the rains starting again and I don’t want to get my suit wet”, duke sneered but opened the door anyway, “well isn’t this place nice?, cosy and bright” she walked through the house and sat down on the couch while Mac shifted awkwardly and duke crossed her arms staring at chandler.

“So, what have I missed being dead? Kurt and ram told me that you begged him for sex after I was gone, couldn’t wait until I was in the ground huh?”.

She laughed at dukes expression, “actually bitch I didn’t and neither did Mac, what do you want?” The strawberry blonde was quiet, “well answer me before I throw you out of my house”, “you’ve grown some balls duke, I’m glad” she stood up but a cat stopped her from moving more, bing hissed at her and showed his claws

“oohh your cat doesn’t like me Mac”, “yeah he doesn’t take well to assholes”, she turned to look at duke, “your getting pretty cocky duke, don’t forget what I am now”, duke stepped closer to heather, “I don’t know, you still look like a bitch to me”

heather growled low scaring off bing who was now intertwined in between Mac’s legs 

Girls please, we’re all friends here let’s just relax, tell us what you want heather” chandler straightened herself up, and smiled, “yes! We are all friends and what do friends do?, wear matching suits”.

She summoned some yellow and green suits, turning around to the door she looked back at them, “now, I’ll expect you at my club later this evening, if you don’t show fine, but you’ll be missing out on some excellent business opportunities, bye girls!”, she shut the door behind her leaving the girls perplexed.

“That was fun, now to go back and see how Veronica is doing, I bet she’s missed me, gotta go and save her from the meat sack of a boyfriend

* * *

They looked at the suits, duke speaking up first, “who the hell does she think she is, trying to get us all back together, she still thinks she can tell us what to do, well she can’t”

Mac lowered her head, “well, I mean…..we do kinda need some more money, and what’s the harm in going to have a look?, it doesn’t mean we have to do anything” Mac fiddled with the bottom of her PJs she put on not looking at her girlfriend

duke softened “okay, we’ll go to this stupid meeting she has planned, as long as she doesn’t hurt you I’ll be fine with whatever she does”, she yawned, “now come on let’s go to bed, it’s been a crazy morning so far and if were going to the club we really should get some rest”, she picked up Mac bridal style Mac laughed into her neck, “am I not heavy?” “Nope you don’t weigh a thing”

* * *

Veronica opened the door and walked through her house, when she walked to the kitchen a light switched on, “hey babe, your home very late”, Dwight crossed his arms, Veronica sighed, “hey, yeah erm I met up with heather Mac from school and we got carried away, I’m here now though”, they hugged and kissed, pulling away

Dwight laughed, “your breath stinks of alcohol, go and shower, I’ll make breakfast”, she slapped his arm, “okay, won’t be long, make the breakfast good”, “only the best for my princess”.

Chandler watched the scene through the window from her car “alright demon me, let’s see what I can really do”, she slowed her breathing and closed her eyes, she projected into the house, “woah, it worked, hell yeah”, she looked around, “hmm, decent house Veronica, maybe change the wallpaper, a slightly bigger kitchen”, she glanced at the guy making food, humming a weird tune that annoyed heather, “and definitely replace the boyfriend with me, that’ll make the place a lot nicer” she walked through the house, taking note of all the pictures and seashells? _‘I didn’t know Veronica liked the beach, interesting’_ she heard the shower running and smiled, “well, I think I’ll just wait for her in her room”, she ascended the stairs and found the lit bedroom, walking through to the room she looked around at the little to no decoration, “still no fashion sense when it comes to clothes and design”, she looked at the small double bed, “hmm, this bed won’t do, don’t worry Ronnie, my bed will be a lot comfier”, she sat down on the bed waiting for Ronnie, when she heard the shower turn off she smiled.

“Did you miss me?, chandler was sat on Veronica’s bed as she exited her bathroom “are you serious?, why are you in here? how did you get in here?”

chandler smiled “technically I’m not, my body is still in my car out front, but the projection of me is in here with you, so unfortunately no sex this morning, I’m just here to make sure you got in safely, do you need help changing?, or are you going to stay in the towel, I don’t mind, easier access”

“I thought you said you were a projection?”, she shrugged, “yes good point, but if you say yes I can be in here quicker than you can say _I want you Heather chandler_ ” “well, you need to leave, so my boyfriend doesn’t see you”

Chandler pouted, “awh, maybe I want to see my old classmate Dwight, he was the one that said he wanted to tie one of us up naked and photograph us right?”

Veronica cringed, “I don’t remember, but just leave will you, in fear of repeating myself again, just leave me alone, at least for a few weeks so I can figure some stuff out” chandler smiled, “I can handle a few weeks” she stood up, “see you soon baby” blowing her a kiss she disappeared and was awake in her car again.

Shaking her head she heard a laugh from the back seat, looking back she saw maze, “how long have you been there?”, “long enough, so, did you get her, are you going back in there now?”, chandler sighed, “nope, she came out of the shower in a towel all seductively and then told me to stay away for a few weeks” groaning she sat back in her seat,

“Why is she playing hard to get?, I mean look at me, I’m hotter than hell itself” maze shrugged, “did you tell her about the tongue?”, “that was literally one of the first things I said!, but nothing, I doubt that boyfriend of hers is doing anything for her either she seems more uptight than she used to be”, the demon behind her jumped into the front passenger seat, “have you ever thought that just maybe, she doesn’t want you?”, heather turned her head and growled at maze, “she wants me! she just needs a little push that’s all, but, I will give her the three weeks”, she let her head fall back onto the head rest, “what am I going to do for all that time?”, maze smiled, she lent over and kissed heathers neck “I don’t know about three weeks but I’ve got an idea for right now”, she moved over more and slipped her hand in heathers suit pants, “and you say I’m always horny for it”, her laugh turned into a moan when maze slipped a finger inside of her, “fuck” “how about you shush for once princess”

* * *

“Your doing what?”, Lucifer was shocked at Heathers proposal, “you heard me luci, I’m starting a bounty hunting business, it makes sense, maze here is a bounty Hunter anyway and no one knows she’s a demon, so why not use the other demons too, plus they can smuggle the cocaine around the city without being too obvious, it’s a win win, plus since your dating that detective it’ll be even easier to get around because she’s not gonna report us, is she?”

Chandler tilted her head and pouted at Lucifer who just rolled his eyes, “well it seems you have all this figured out, just keep the devil out of it, I’m always being blamed for the bad things in peoples lives or the reason they take drugs, I don’t need anymore of it”

“does anyone actually know you’re the devil besides your girlfriend?” maze interrupted

“well no, but that’s besides the point, anyway, what do you need to make this work Heather?”, heather clapped her hands together, “fantastic!, well I’ll obviously need the other demons to listen to me, you can do that can’t you baby?”, she kissed maze hard “of course baby, I just need my whip and knives and I’m all set” they turned back to lucifer

Lucifer shook his head, “okay well you two have this figured out, I'll sort out the coke and demons, if things go south it’s up to you to fix it” heather rolled her eyes “yes dad, you want me to make my bed too and clean the dishes?” “I’d rather send you back to hell in that cage we had you in for a few weeks, but alas you’d be a bitch about that too”.

* * *

“Can they be anymore obvious with the sign?, why is LUX in big lights, seems a bit much” both girls laughed as they entered the building, mac looked around, “its very eerie looking during the day, kinda dead” “yeah, no wonder chandler lives here”

“Thank you girls for insulting my club, I’m guessing you two are the smaller heathers” the girls jumped around to find the tall lucifer smiling at them, he held out his hand “I’m lucifer Morningstar” the girls shook his hand and mac spoke up first “wait, does that mean you’re the actual devil?” Lucifer smiled and his eyes turned red, “I’m glad you’ve heard of me, now come on I’ll take you to heather shes been expecting you”.

“Ladies! I’m so glad you came!, come on sit down we’ve much to discuss I won’t bore you with the ins and outs but I need you two to use your skills of gossiping to get the word out about a bounty hunting business, the hours are pretty flexible and you can work from home, we’ll sort the money out later, but what do you say?” Heather sat in the chair at the head of the room smiling wide

Duke spoke “as long as the moneys good we’ll do it, but you don’t get to boss us around or be our friend, it’s strictly business, understand?” Chandler laughed “of course miss duke strictly business” she waved over Jesse “this is Jesse, he’ll take you both to your new offices, it’s gonna be so good working together”.


	9. Finally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so I changed the ending and deleted some chapters because I wasn't happy with them so we're starting fresh!
> 
> enjoy!

Chandler pulled up outside veronica’s house “3 weeks are up, I’m coming for you darling” she turned the car off and got out, walking up to the door she contemplated knocking, she tried the door and smiled when it opened _‘tut tut veronica, any weirdo can just walk in, its lucky I’m here to protect you’_ closing the door behind her she heard veronica coming down the stairs, “Dwight?”

Heather grimaced, _'absolutely not’_ “nope it’s me, you're sexy demon queen, where’s my welcome back kiss?” heather smirked while veronica groaned, “has it really been 3 weeks already?” Chandler backed veronica against the wall, “you bet it has been” she leaned into veronica and kissed just below her ear, moving to her jaw and finally reaching her lips “why don’t we go upstairs?, I’ll eat you out like, what was it you used to love?, oregano covered spaghetti?” she smiled at veronica’s blushed face “what’s up in that pretty little head of yours?”

Pinning Veronica up against the wall heather smiled and tilted her head to the side, staring into her eyes she spoke again, “what is it you truly desire?”, she said with a wide smile, and a deepness in her eyes “to have a successful career” Veronica blurted out after a few moments, heather laughed, “try again sweetie, stop fighting it so hard, what are you hiding in that brain of yours?”

Before Ronnie could speak again a door opened behind them, “hey babe I brought home dinner, work was rough so I thought we coul-, oh hi?, everything okay here?” Veronica turned bright red and tried to wriggle out of heather’s grasp, heathers eyes went dark momentarily and she whispered “lets see if he remembers ron” she then let go of Veronica, straightened her suit and smiled, turning around she pulled out her hand to Dwight

“hi, I’m Jessica Steele, manager at LUX, where Veronica here is doing a story, I was just inviting both of you to dinner there tonight, what do you say?” Dwight shook her hand and smiled “I would love too but I’ve got to go back to the office for a few hours later, but ronnie could definitely join you, right babe?” Ronnie straightened herself and nodded “yeah sure I’ll come to dinner, I need to ask…….Jessica some more questions anyway” chandler smiled, “brilliant!, we’ll take my car I can bring you home later, I think you may need to change though, right Dwight?” The boyfriend nodded in agreement, veronica groaned, “okay, give me a few minutes, I’m not dressing too fancy” chandler shouted to her when she made her way up the stairs, “I’ll be in my car outside!”

Chandler smiled triumphantly when she got into her car “I think that went well, proud of you heather, I wonder what she’ll wear, to be fair she looks good in anything”, before heather could continue her fantasy her passenger door opened and she saw veronica wave to her boyfriend, growling she started the car and sped off making veronica fall back into her seat and quickly put her seatbelt on, “why do you have to drive so recklessly?”, “its not reckless, its efficiently time saving”, she winked at veronica as she left go of the steering wheel “woah what are you doing?!” veronica went to grab the wheel, but heather pulled her hands back “relax babe, its got autopilot, we’ll be back at the club in no time”.

veronica relaxed, but only a little, “so what is for dinner?” “Besides me?” She smirked but veronica rolled eyes “okay fair enough we’ll stop at a Chinese place, you can have whatever you want, I’m raking in loads of money right now” veronica was intrigued, “oh yeah, how?” “That’s a secret ronnie, all will be revealed now come on, decide what you want” “yes ma’am”.

Veronica went in the takeaway to get their order, they really did get a lot, _‘3 bags, really?’_ at least she’d have something for breakfast when she got home, she heard beeping, “veerrrooonnniiicccaaa!, come on I’m starving!”, the guy at the counter looked shocked, she looked back at him, “that’s her calm voice”, she sighed and jumped back into the car with the food.

“you know your voice is still very scary when you shout”, “good, you’ll still listen to me then”, Veronica put her belt back on and heather set the car on autopilot as she lit up two cigarettes, passing one to Veronica “you know I don’t smoke” “well that’s a lie I’ve seen you do it twice but fine, how about cocaine?” “What no!, I don’t wanna do cocaine or weed heather, I’ll drink but that’s it”, heather took a drag, “good enough for me”.

They arrived at the club and chandler ushered Veronica through the main room to her own bedroom, “what’s with all the people?”, “it’s nothing” heather said quickly, “you go upstairs with the food and I’ll be up in a minute”.

“Ah miss chandler, nice of you to join us finally”, heather rolled her eyes “gentlemen it’s 2019, you don’t have any threatening power over women anymore, if you must know, I was picking up my girlfriend so I’ll need this meeting to be quick, she’s a little tense and needs some personal attention if you know what I mean”, winking, two of the younger men gave her wolf whistles in response.

“Well we won’t keep you long then, all we have to say is, your cocaine shipment will be a few days late, the boat got lost” “fucking idiots”

Heather huffed, “never trust the hired help, no worries gentlemen, ah Lucifer, would you entertain our guests while I tend to my girlfriend I promise to not be long”, Lucifer rolled his eyes at chandler’s attempt to be professional.

“Yes your majesty go and enjoy your frivolous reunion with your girlfriend, just don’t break my bed”, “it’s my bed and I’ll break it if I wanted too, I can afford a new one, see you later gentlemen!” She waved a goodbye and was met with Veronica on the stairs. Pushing her up to her room Veronica turned to her.

“What the hell heather? you're a drug lord?”, heather scrunched up her face as they entered her room “no!, I’m just a demon who has a team of bounty hunters that may or may not distribute cocaine while they travel the city killing people we get paid to kill” “oh so half a drug lord then” she rolled her eyes

“that’s not what I thought you’d want to be when you got older” Veronica went to set out the food on the bar “well you know, I wanted to be a lawyer but the fact that I’m dead might put me at a disadvantage if people find out, ya know?”

Veronica sighed, “stop blaming me for your death I told you jd was the one who did it” slamming the food down she felt chandler right behind her, feeling her breath on her neck “well sorry princess but you seem to be the only left alive out of this mess”

She spun around to face heather “so you want me dead is that it?, was that your plan all along?” Heather laughed “pleaseeeee, even if I did kill you you’d end up in heaven and the big man upstairs won’t let you near me ever again, and that greasy haired prick would gloat so fucking much” “heh yeah I don’t think I could handle anymore of JD right now” they stood in slightly awkward silence.

“You know I’m no good with emotion so let’s just eat the food because I’m starving” Veronica laughed “yeah that sounds good”. The two sat down in comfortable silence and ate the food making some small talk. Some stolen glances and little laughs filling the room.

A while later when the food was finished heather poured them both a glass of wine and both made their way to the couch facing the window.

Veronica spoke up first “I’ve got boyfriend heather” she stood up and walked to the window

“Okay” she followed her and rested her head on her shoulder

Spinning around “and I love him”

Heather closed her in against the window “I’m sure you do”.

Leaning in, their lips almost touching “but I think I want this more”

Their lips finally connected Veronica released a breath she didn’t know she was holding, heather moved her arms from the window to around Veronica, without breaking the kiss Heather walked them towards the bed.

Heather pushed veronica on the bed and straddled her, “you sure you want this Ronnie?” She spoke into her neck while placing kisses there and spreading them along her collarbone, “yes, but we need to change positions” heather pulled away puzzled “what?” Veronica used heather’s confusion to move them to the edge of the bed and heather off of her.

“I seem to remember you wanting to show me your longer tongue, so show me” she pulled a shocked heather back into her kissing for a while before Veronica gently pushed her down her body to where she wanted Heather most “I am more than happy to oblige darling”, heather winked and traced her kisses down her neck taking the straps of the pant suit with her exposing her breasts and torso, easing her eyebrow “no bra?, always so practical” She wrapped her lips around her nipple sucking while she rolled her other nipple between her fingers making the girl above her moan.

Heather let go of her nipple with a pop as Veronica wound her fingers in the strawberry blondes hair whispering out a “need you lower” heather smiled as she pulled the rest of her outfit down and off over her legs throwing it over her shoulder as she looked back at the girl in front of her.

She licked her lips as her hands trailed up her legs and over her thighs, heather looked up at Veronica “open up baby” Veronica let her legs open apprehensively but heather pulled them apart roughly.

She kissed up Veronica thighs, as she got closer to where Veronica needed her, her kisses got harsher leaving marks in her wake “heather……heather please” she felt heather smirk into her skin, she responded by tugging tight at Heathers hair making her hiss, getting the message heather hooked her fingers in the waistline of her panties and licked her over her panties, she pulled them down looking back at her “your fucking dripping Ronnie” before she could reply heather licked at her entrance slowly, almost teasingly, she pulled away and Veronica wined at the loss of her, she tried pulling her back in by her hair but the demon wasn’t having it “beg for it” “oh Heather come on!” She groaned and heather smirked “nope I want to hear you beg me to fuck you with my tongue, tell me how much you want it, tell me how you’ve longed for this” Veronica moaned “how are you still such a bitch when on your knees?” The strawberry blonde gently ran her fingers through her folds breaking Veronicas voice into a gruntled moan “awh my princess thinking she’s in charge, the brunette tensed up at the princess nickname, both heather and Dwight called her that, but hearing it from heather in this intimate of a position made her slightly regretful.

Those regrets left her as she felt heather ease two fingers into her “fucking hell” she breathed out.

“Stop thinking so hard, enjoy it” she licked at Veronica again moving in tandem with her fingers, a slow torturous pace

Her fingers got faster, Veronica gripping heather’s hair tight keeping her close, her tongue circled her clit latched onto it and sucked hard

“Oh fuck me”, Veronica wrapped her legs tight around the blondes shoulders heather removed her fingers earning a whine from Veronica, that was quickly replaced with a moan when heather’s tongue entered her deep, her back arched off the bed and heather gripped her hands into Veronicas thighs so hard that Ronnie was sure she drew blood, heather was now licking feverishly at her with every thrust of her hips into her face, Veronica now full on riding heather’s face moaned out into the large room her hands still gripped in her hair.

“Heather Heather I’m gonna cum, fuck” heather moved a hand from Ronnie’s thigh and thrust 3 fingers inside of her sending Veronica over the edge, her back arching off the bed and heather guiding her through her orgasm, slowing her movements until she felt Veronica pull on her hair to pull her up her body.

Heather kissed her way back up Veronica’s sweaty body, “you taste delicious Ronnie”, the brunette took heathers fingers in her mouth and sucked them clean “hmm I do don’t I?” Heather moaned and removed her suit with a quickness that surprised Veronica, she was left in just her red bra and red panties. Veronica giggled “always red” “just shut up and finger me” she moved ronnies hand down to her underwear “such a lady about things” Veronica took over her own hand and moved her panties aside and easily slipped 2 fingers inside.

“Fuck heather, your so wet” “I know, faster!” Veronica thrusted her fingers in heather with a quick pace, heather’s hips grinding against her fingers, it didn’t take long before heather’s breath got erratic, she grabbed hold of Veronicas breast and squeezed them making Ronnie moan with her.

“Babe I’m gonna cum keep going!” The brunette listened and thrust her fingers faster inside of the women next to her finally making heather bite down hard into Veronica’s neck drawing blood making her whine out in pain and heather ride out her orgasm on her fingers.

Veronica removed her fingers from heather who grabbed them and sucked them clean like Veronica had done to her fingers. They kissed but Veronica ran her hand over where Heather had bitten her “You bit me?!”

Heather tried speaking through her ragged breaths “it’s fine……your fine….your not bleeding now, I’m sorry” heather looked mournful, Veronica shook her head “it’s fine come here” they wrapped themselves up in the covers on the bed and cuddled close to each other, falling asleep peacefully “finally” heather whispered against her shoulder. After a few moments Veronica broke the silence “you were right, your tongue is pretty long” heather chucked “go to sleep”.

* * *

“Tsk tsk tsk Veronica, I must say I’m very disappointed, having sex with a demon?” Veronica tried shouting out for heather to wake up but she couldn’t, JD sat at the bottom of the bed “don’t worry your fine, I just didn’t want to risk waking the bitch up next to you, think of me as your sleep paralysis angel here to remind you about the bad decisions you’ve made, like this one” he pointed to heather.

JD looked her over and found two puncture marks on her neck, he raised his eyebrow “well would you look at that she’s marked you too, you know what that means don’t you honey?

You are demon bait, every other demon in LA well, their gonna know about this night, their gonna know you’ve been marked by one of their own, and their going to know that heather doesn’t need you anymore, your ripe for the picking as they say, you won’t be able to walk down the street without a demon trying to kill you, and your boyfriend……..I’ll be surprised if he’s not dead all ready while you were here cheating on him with that disgusting creature, she’ll never love you, demons are cannibals, she’s gonna eat you alive”

Her phone buzzed on the floor next to the bed stopping JD from continuing, he leant over to look at it “oh, looks like your lucky this time, he’s calling you, good luck Veronica” with a grin he disappeared and she was able to move again, as the ringtone carried on she felt heather stir next to her and growl softly at the interruption, picking the phone up off the floor she answered it.

“Hey babe is everything okay you’ve been gone a while?” “Er yeah everything’s fine, sorry we really got into our conversation, and you know me, once I start talking I can’t stop, she laughed and she heard Dwight laugh from the other side, “okay well I just called because I’m going to bed now, do you want me to leave the door unlocked?”, Veronica mused for moment looking behind her she looked at heather, still sound asleep, she smiled at turned back around “no it’s okay I don’t have work in the morning, you go to bed me and heat-Jessica are getting along great” she hears a laugh on the other end, “I’m glad, she seems like a really nice women, I’ll see you when you get home then” they hung up the phone and Veronica sighed as she put her phone back on the side table.

“Getting along great are we?” Heather smiled into Veronica’s neck, kissing along it and pulling her body against her own, getting to the 2 puncture marks she licked them soothing the redness “don’t worry about these marks, they’ll disappear in a few hours”

Veronica gulped remembering what JD said minutes before, she spun around to face heather and looked at her “what’s wrong baby still dazed from before?” She licked her lips “actually heather before the phone call, jd was here” “he fucking what?!” Her eyes darkened and her fangs appeared “I’m going to fucking send his ass to hell!, I’m going to rip him apart limb by limb”

heather was seething all she saw was red, until Veronica wrapped her arms around her neck and purred softly into her neck calming the demon, heather shut her eyes tight and listened to Veronicas purring.

“What did he say?” Veronica tensed “what did he say Ronnie?” The brunette sighed into her neck “he said you marked me to show the other demons that you don’t need me anymore” tears welled up in her eyes “he also said they’d try and kill me, he called you a cannibal and a disgusting creature”, the tears rolled down her face as heather sat up and closed her eyes, her breathing slowed, pulling away from Veronica she stood up from the bed and pulled on her black robe.

“Maze!” Veronica saw the other demon appear instantly smiling at Veronica “proud of you human, you’ve survived a night with heather, unless she went easy on you, be prepared for next time” her laugh was cut off when she saw heather’s face

“What happened Heather?” “I need you to bring JD here right now” maze raised her eyebrow “why should I do that?” Heather stalked towards maze “don’t question me mazikeen, go and get him. Now” Maze snarled but agreed “don’t be a bitch heather, I’m still a superior demon” she disappeared and heather’s face relaxed. She looked back at Veronica.

Waking back to the bed she pulled Veronica up and hugged her tight “no demons or stupid dick faced angels are going to hurt you I promise you that, I’m sorry I marked you, It just happens, you feel okay right, no dizziness” “no, I’m feeling a little cold though” she looked down at her nakedness and back up at a smiling heather “you good there chandler?” “I’m absolutely very, but I guess you should put some clothes on, I don’t want maze or that spiky haired bitch to see your beautiful body”

she reluctantly let go of V and went to her closet to pick out a robe for her, smiling as she found a blue one she walked back to Ronnie “here it’s blue your favourite” “it’s only my favourite colour because you picked it out for me” she put it on and smiled at the comfortable material, “yep this is a lot better than being cold” both women laughed Veronica pulling heather in for a passionate kiss.

"He puts up a good fight for a twig" maze's voice brought the girls out of their kiss and she pushed jd to the ground in front of them

"so I'm a cannibal am I? I don't care about Veronica do I? veronica's demon bait is she?" heather kicked jd in the stomach and laughed when she heard him groan in pain "I might not have been able to slit your throat but I'm glad I can cause you some pain"

Jason groaned and tried getting up before maze kicked him back down "where do you think you're going twig face?" the two demons laughed and heather felt Veronica behind her looking at JD

"Veronica please! you know I'm telling the truth, she's going to betray you and hurt you I can protect you"

"please. your way of protection is killing everyone, pretty sure you can't do that now, although I wouldn't mind if you did, you'd be sent to hell and I'll be waiting for you" heather pulled Veronica into a hug and kissed her neck "you lost your chance with Ronica and now she's mine so how about you go back to heaven and stay there, you can finally spend time with your dead mom" 

maze dragged him up by his hair and smiled as heather got closer "oh wait I forgot, she's in hell with us, don't worry we've taken very good care of her haven't we maze?" 

"absolutely, she's good for torture" 

"your both going to pay, angels will always win" he choked out but heather just rolled her eyes "gosh you sound so preachy, the big man upstairs is really influencing you now isn't he? anyway I won't torture you now but stay the hell away from us and stay away from Veronica or ill have your head on a spike, got me?" 

he sneered but nodded his head with the help of maze who still had hold of his hair

"good, now get lost" maze let his go and he disappeared quickly leaving the three girls alone, Veronica was the first to speak 

"do you guys really have his mom in hell?" 

the girls shrugged "well hells a big place but I bet she's there somewhere" 

Veronica went and sat down on the bed and heather followed "maze would you leave us for a few minutes?"

"already gone heather" maze waved goodbye and disappeared too

"Veronica do you need to go home?" she sat down with Veronica who was staring off into space, a few seconds had passed and Veronica lay down on the bed bringing heather down with her "Veronica tell me your okay" 

Veronica cuddled into heather and kissed her shoulder "I need sleep" 

"then let's sleep you pillowcase" the two girls snuggled into each other and Veronica whispered 'I love you' to the sleeping blonde not knowing that heather heard her and smiled wider than she ever had before _'well I am winning today aren't I'_


	10. A piece of normality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> wow finally a new chapter! no deaths just heather being herself and Dwight being annoying

Veronica slowly began to wake up when the sun shone through the big glass window and she turned around into heather's body nuzzling into her neck making the demon groan slightly "good morning darling, how you feeling?" she heard a sigh from Veronica who lifted her head up and smiled "absolutely wonderful" 

heather sat up and smiled back at ronnie "you're adorable" they kissed lazily for a while until a soft knock at the door pulled them apart. Heather eyed the door suspiciously "people don't knock around here" she gripped Veronica tighter against her body but Veronica just shook her head 

"I'm sure its okay heather maybe it's the other heathers?" 

heather shrugged but got out of bed putting on her robe and making her way to the door opening it slowly making heather fault slightly when she saw who it was "oh hi Dwight everything okay?" _'thank fuck this place is big enough that the bed is in another room'_

"hi Jessica I got a call from Veronica telling me to come and get her?" heather nodded and turned back to look through the room and back to Dwight 

"oh okay well I'll just go and get her" she went to shut the door but Dwight stopped her making the demon stare at him "something wrong mr Castleton?"

Dwight pushed through the door and past the blonde and turned back to her "its just you look so familiar almost like someone from school" heather raised her eyebrow and pursed her lips 

"well that would be weird considering I went to school in New York" 

Dwight smiled and shook his head "absolutely, you must just have a familiar looking face anyway how's my girlfriend?" 

heather let out a breath _'hows my girlfriend? **my** girlfriends fine and having better sex with me than she ever had with you'_

before Dwight could get to the other room and see Veronica naked in heather's bed with bite marks on her neck maze appeared suddenly in a black robe "honey I thought you got lost the beds getting cold, oh hi? who's this dork? we agreed to only have hot guys join our threesomes"

heather coughed and sighed happily "sorry babe he burst in" she walked to maze and kissed her cheek whispering in her ear "he's a persistent asshole" that made maze chuckle "oh darling maybe later you know I love that position" she looked back at Dwight who had started blushing "veronica's in the bathroom showering, you can wait downstairs as this is our personal bedroom and it would be better if you waited in a more suitable place wouldn't you agree?" 

Dwight nodded and moved back towards the door "my apologises ladies I'll be downstairs" he left and heather rolled her eyes "gosh the urge to drag Veronica out in front of him and kiss her and bite her and then claim her as mine was so unbearable" maze snorted and kissed heather "why didn't you?"

"because she knows I wouldn't be happy" Veronica appeared behind them both and kissed heather "isn't that right snatch?" heather growled "stop with that terrible nickname Kurt and ram started that name, I'm pretty sure they've never even seen a snatch" they laughed and maze moved away from the girls "I'll go and sort Romeo out downstairs, don't worry miss Sawyer I won't hurt him....much"

"so you called Dwight?" heather sat down on her couch and lay back on the cushions decorating the seat "I thought you enjoyed my company"

Veronica furrowed her eyebrows "no...why would I do that?" she straddled heather who lifted her head from the cushions and kissed Veronica "well it seems our angel friend is trying to interfere isn't he?" Veronica groaned and let her head fall onto heather's shoulder "why can't he leave us alone?" 

"because he's a dick, anyway do you actually want to go or do you want to stay here with me and we can....get to know each other again in a much easier way than school" she started kissing down her neck soothing the bite marks with her tongue making Veronica groan "sensitive?" the blonde smirked against her skin 

"yeah, well can you blame me? there's two holes in my neck where my demon friend bit me" she reluctantly moved off of heather's lap making the blonde groan at the loss of contact "the marks will disappear I promise" heather got up after her and grabbed her hands 

"I'm not bothered about the marks, I kinda like them, its just I'm going to have to go before he gets suspicious" 

"like them huh? interesting" she smirked and kissed her again "I suppose if you have to go fine but don't expect me to stay away, I need to make sure your safe" 

"awe you're cute you could just text me" 

heather rolled her eyes "that doesn't sound nearly as fun as appearing in your room waiting on that small creaky bed for you to come out of the shower" she growled at Veronica making the brunette smile "down girl or I'll get you a leash"

Heather grinned "you promise?"

Veronica blushed and dropped her jaw "what am I going to do with you?"

"buy me that leash, I think blue would look nice don't you think?" Veronica laughed and pushed past the blonde to get dressed "I'll think about it" 

* * *

"so what do you do for work?"

maze was behind the bar searching through some bottles as Dwight watched her "isn't it a little early to be drinking?" 

maze smiled and turned around with a bottle of scotch and two glasses "its 5pm somewhere" she poured the scotch and passed one to Dwight "I promise its not poisoned"

he gave her a wary look but downed the scotch anyway feeling it burn down his throat 

"thought you said it was too early to drink?" maze smirked and sat herself on the bar 

"well when a pretty lady offers you a drink obviously your going to take it" he moved closer to maze and placed his hand on her knee

"pretty confident for a guy who's girlfriend is upstairs with my girlfriend" maze pushed his hand from her knee and poured him another drink "I have no time for cheaters"

"How long have you known your girlfriend?"

maze jumped off of the bar and sat in a booth looking right at the blonde guy in front of her _'so he's a journalist like his girl great, shame I can't just kill him'_ "a little over 6 years why?"

"where did you meet her and what did she tell you about her life before you?" Dwight had gotten his phone out and maze saw he was taking notes on his notes app which made maze laugh "quite the journalist aren't you? just like your girlfriend but not as hot anyway, we met in LA when she came from New York to continue her work in law, she came to the club one night did some body shots off me we had sex in the bathroom and the rest is history"

Dwight nodded but didn't believe her "this sounds too rehearsed, almost like it isn't real" 

"well how do you think we met? as a guy I'm guessing you think there's a lot more sex happening right?"

"absolutely not I just think your girlfriend is actually heather chandler who died 6 years ago and by some supernatural property your a reason as to why she's here and not in the coffin she should be in" 

Maze gripped her glass so hard that it smashed making Dwight jump "something worrying you mazikeen?"

She shook her head and laughed "well you really are a detective aren't you? Or did you have help?

"a journalist never reveals their sources"

Maze snorted "a spiky haired twig more like" she moved quickly over to Dwight and gripped him around the neck "what do you want?"

Dwight smiled at her like some kind of psychopath "he told me everything little miss demon, as for heather it does seem fitting that the demon queen of westerburg high became an actual demon, now why was veronica really here?"

maze let him go and pushed him to the floor "I don't care what you think you know but you need to step down from your high horse, so you know what we are you think Veronica doest know? trust me she knows and she is very much enjoying heather's company"

Dwight quickly jumped up "she better not have hurt her!"

"trust me she's not hurting her" Dwight went to hit her but maze easily pushed him back down to the floor "this isn't some demon hunting tv show you can't defeat me with sheer will or "the power of friendship" so, how about we stop being so dramatic and lets wait for our girlfriends okay?"

* * *

Veronica and heather made their way downstairs holding hands and heather trying her best to keep Veronica from actually leaving "come on honey you don't still love him right?"

"I still have feelings for him though and stuff so he deserves something" 

"I guess" heather grumbled but Veronica kissed her making her smile. heather opened the door but stopped when she saw Dwight sat on the floor and maze drinking scotch 

"hi girls Dwight here knows that we're demons and that "Jessica Steele" here is actually his old friend heather chandler, you want a drink?"

Veronica tried pushing past heather to get to Dwight but was stopped by the blonde "heather let me go, Dwight how do you know?!"

"Jason dean came to me last night and told me everything he also said that heather would hurt you" 

"I can't believe you listened to JD he's just tying to get in our heads"

heather scoffed "what do I have to gain from hurting Veronica, I'd much rather just sleep with her and take my frustration out that way plus this is getting way too overdramatic for me" she felt Veronica try and elbow her to get her to shut up "anyway Veronica and I are going to go back upstairs and maze here is going to take you to Lucifer so he can deal with you, don't worry you'll love the devil he's a lot of fun" 

Maze smiled and picked Dwight up "alright loser lets take a trip"

* * *

Veronica stormed through the door and nearly let the door slam on heather's face if the blonde hadn't had caught it 

"now before you start freaking out Dwight isn't going to get hurt maybe slapped around but nothing bad I promise" heather knew this probably wasn't the time to try and cuddle or kiss Veronica without getting a hit to the face 

Veronica walked over to the big window and looked out onto the city "heather I need a break"

heather perked up and widened her eyes "no no veronica please we don't need a break we're fine I promise" she hugged Veronica from behind and kissed her on the shoulder "I will do anything to convince you otherwise"

Veronica shook her head and laughed "no babe I mean an actual break like a vacation" she felt heather relax and breathe out a sigh of relief "fuck me Veronica you nearly killed me, we can go anywhere you want"

"how about the Maldives?"

Heather nodded "hot weather nice cocktails, you in a bikini Im there" she pulled Veronica around and brought her into a kiss "not to kill the mood but what about Dwight?"

Ronnie shook her head "he chose his side when he listened to JD when can we go?" 

"right now, do you want to go on a plane or just zap there?"

"zap there, I need that cocktail now"

heather laughed "yes of course miss sawyer"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so heather and Veronica are going on vacation good! they deserve some time away


End file.
